WWE One Shot SLASH Stories
by insky5967
Summary: As the title says, these are one-shot stories that contain slash, which means that these stories contain sexual scenes that are guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl. I have them here because even though they may contain threesome's, foursome's or group sex, the sex scenes may contain same sex partner scenes and not everyone likes them or wants to read them.
1. 2's Company & 3's A Crowd (slash-fmf)

Two's Company and Three's A Party

Ever since we got married Naomi &amp; I took our birthdays off, from work. We would have a pub lunch, too much to drink, and spend the afternoon in bed with lingerie, videos and toys. Today was my birthday and we were just waiting for the pub to open when Ebony, a friend of mine from the old days, called to say that she was in town and she wanted to get together. Naomi and I didn't have any secrets and she knew that I had feelings for Ebony. I can still see her soft brown eyes and curly black hair, as she looked up at me, while giving me a ..… "Roman! Roman, can you get the door", Naomi yelled as the doorbell rang again.

"What are the flowers for?" Naomi asked her. "To say thank you," Ebony answered. "I don't know how I would have managed the last couple of years without you two." "Oh, there's no need for that," my wife said to her. "I'm just glad to see you looking happier now. How did your date go?"  
"Date?" I asked. "What did I miss?" "Ebony had a date. She registered on a dating site and met someone on Saturday night." Naomi turned to our friend. "How did it go?" "Disappointing, really. He was a bit of a creep." Ebony frowned at her sympathetically. "No action, then? That's a shame." Naomi laughed.  
"No, none of that, I'm afraid. God knows I need it, but all the decent men are taken. I'm not being picky, mind you; but I don't think I'll be lucky enough to find someone as nice as Roman, but at the very least I want to meet someone who doesn't make my skin crawl."

Naomi winked at me. "Borrow Roman, then." Ebony laughed again. "Oh, I'd love to! If only," she laughed. Naomi looked at me. "I'm up for it," I said. Ebony stopped laughing. "You're serious!" she said to me. She looked at Naomi. "You wouldn't be the first," Naomi said. "You are serious!" she shouted. "Roman's had a lover? And you don't mind?" "Yes," I said. "And more than one." "And you're happy with this?" Ebony asked Naomi. "Of course," Naomi said. "When he's having sex with another woman, I'm screwing her husband. We're swingers." It was the look on Ebony's face that told me she was interested - she was shocked and delighted at the same time. The noise she made was half laugh, half shout. This is why I loved Naomi so much; she knew she could reveal this to Ebony and how it would end. I could feel my cock getting harder.  
"Swingers? You meet other couples for sex? Tell me more!" Jackpot! Naomi definitely deserved a reward for this! "What's to tell? We meet other couples, have a drink, get to know them, and if we all like each other we have sex." "That's amazing!" Ebony was wide eyed, her mouth wide open - but, crucially, she was smiling. "How do you meet them?" "On the internet," I said. "There are a few websites. Couples post profiles of themselves, what they like, maybe a photo, and if you like the look of them you get in touch. After that, it's all about chemistry." "And do you have a profile? With a photo?" Ebony was definitely interested. "Oh yes," Naomi said. "Our faces aren't on it, but it is a very revealing picture." "Bloody hell!" She said. "You mean nude?" Naomi nodded. "And do you meet really kinky people?" "No," I said. "People are very honest about what they like and don't like, and respect each other's wishes. We aren't interested in the really kinky stuff, and we're a bit vanilla for swingers who are looking for that sort of thing."  
"Neither of us do anal or S&amp;M," said Naomi. "Roman isn't bisexual, but if I'm with the right woman and in the right mood I can be a bit bi. But that only ever happens when I'm a bit drunk and the woman is really fit." "Vanilla?" "Plain," I said. "I wouldn't call wife swapping 'plain,' Roman." "For you, it probably isn't," said Naomi. "But for us it is exciting. Our sex lives are so much better. I get incredible orgasms now, when we're swinging and at home with Roman." "How do you feel watching Roman have sex with another woman?" "Aroused, mainly. It is a huge turn-on. And I know he feels the same about me fucking other men." Ebony's eyes widened and a huge smile grew across her face when Naomi said the word fucking. "I've watched him masturbate while I've been with a group of men. He can't deny that he gets off on it."  
"So you're serious, then? You really wouldn't mind if I had sex with him." "Of course not. And if it's OK with you, I'd love to be there with you." Ebony looked really shocked at this point. "I wouldn't do anything you were uncomfortable with, don't worry about that." "Neither would I," I said. "Swinging is just about having fun. If it isn't fun, don't do it. Do you think it would be fun if we had sex?" "God yes," she said, "But I don't know if I could." Naomi stood up. "Let's start off easy, then," she said. "Come here, Roman." I walked across the kitchen to my wife, and she started to unbutton my shirt. "Bloody hell," said Ebony. "You are serious!" "No commitments, Ebony. Just come and have a play with Roman. I know he'll enjoy it." "It is my birthday," I said as I pushed my shirt off and Naomi unfastened my jeans. She pushed them down and my erection sprang out. Ebony's eyes were glued to it. "Come closer," Naomi told me, pushing me towards where Ebony was sitting. Naomi took my cock in her hand and started stoking it. "Have a good feel, Ebony."  
Ebony reached out slowly and took my cock in her hand while Naomi moved hers round to my balls. I moaned in pleasure while the two women stroked and massaged me, and I reached down into the front of Naomi's jeans to finger her. She had prepared herself for my birthday treat: she was shaved and wearing no panties. For a few seconds the three of us enjoyed ourselves before Naomi spoke again. "Have you ever fantasized about Roman while you masturbate?", she asked. Ebony blushed and Naomi took that as a yes. "So now it's real. Let him go down on you - he's good at that. And then let him fuck you. It'll be good for both of you." I think that this would have been a bit too much for Ebony if she didn't already have my hard cock in her hand. "Don't feel guilty about this," I said. "Naomi doesn't mind. And if you want me to stop, just say no. I won't mind, and you won't be leading me on. I'm sure that Naomi will still give me my birthday treat."

We both saw Ebony visibly relax in her seat. "Try this," said Naomi. "He loves it." She bent down and took the end of my cock in her mouth to suck it for a few moments. When she stopped, Ebony nervously took my head into her mouth and sucked it very gently, much more gently than I was used to, but the novelty of seducing our old friend more than made up for it. This was one of the most exciting blowjobs I'd had for years. After a couple of minutes she stopped and looked nervously at me. "Your turn," I said. I pulled my jeans from round my ankles and dropped them onto the floor and then took her hand for her to stand up. I kissed her neck and started to unbutton her blouse. "Don't forget, just say no if you want me to stop." I knew she wouldn't, and within moments I was unfastening her bra and licking her nipples. We both looked at Naomi, who was unfastening her jeans. "Don't mind me," she said. "I'm just going to enjoy the show." She pulled her jeans off and Ebony gasped. "Your pubic hair! What happened to it?" "I shaved it off," she said. "Roman and I both love it. It turns him on and everything is so sensitive down there, it makes oral much better." She spread her legs and started to finger herself. "Go on, Ebony. You enjoy yourself."  
Ebony must have felt my hard cock throb in her hand at the sight of my wife masturbating in front of both of us because she looked down at it, pulling her nipple away from my tongue. I stood up straight again and looked into her eyes. "This is just about friends having orgasms together. I enjoy doing this, but it won't change how much I like you, no matter what happens." She stared into my eyes, looking worried and thirsty at the same time. I took a chance and unbuttoned her jeans, then slowly slid my hand down the front of them. She gripped my cock tighter as my fingertips slid closer and closer down to her pussy, slipped into the tight wetness between her lips, and then started to stroke her clitoris. She wobbled slightly on her feet, moving them apart, giving me easier access into her hot wet cunt, as she rested her hands and head on my shoulder, still gripping my hard cock in her other hand. Slowly, I caressed her clitoris while kissing her neck and ear, feeling her hand stroke my cock up and down. After a couple of minutes her grip tightened and she started to work my shaft a little bit faster. I didn't react and continued to tickle her clit with one hand and hold her ass in the other, until I felt her whole pelvis start to writhe. Gently, I started to push her jeans and panties down, first uncovering her ass and her hairy pussy, then using both hands until her clothes were round her ankles.  
I grabbed her ass in both hands and lifted her onto the kitchen table, as I pulled her shoes and her jeans off. "Put your feet on my shoulders," I said. I knelt down and gazed at her pussy and she gently put her feet on either side of my head. It had been more than a few years since Sally had started to trim and then shave her pubic hair, and all though most of the women I'd met through swinging had spent a lot of time either shaving their pussies clean or trimming a very neat bush, Ebony had an unkempt mane of black hair surrounding her wet twat, and the sheer novelty and innocence of that sent a powerful jolt of arousal throughout my entire body. I pulled her lips apart with my thumbs and threw my face into the wet depths of her cunt, slurping at it greedily. Ebony cried out in pleasure and I responded by pushing two fingers deep into her cunt, searching to see if she had that rough, responsive patch on her pussy wall that triggered intense responses, but she had been on her own for two years - everything I touched triggered an explosion. I realized Sally was saying something to me, something I had been ignoring because I was concentrating so hard on eating that neglected pussy: "Fuck her, Roman! Shove your cock into that cunt and fuck her brains out!" I stood up and looked at Ebony, who was covered in sweat and panting.  
Fine, but I want her to taste you, while I'm fucking her brains out. I want Ebony to eat your sweet ass pussy, while I pound her from behind. Ebony looked at Roman and Naomi and agreed. "I'll anything you want, just fuck me, Roman! God, I need fucking! Fuck me hard!" I moved the three of us into the living room and told Naomi to lie down and spread her legs. Then, I had Ebony get on all four and start eating my wife's pussy. I wanted to hear her tell me how she tasted and felt. Ebony must have been enjoying the taste because all I heard was slurping sounds, followed by her inserting a finger or two in her pussy. Having been satisfied with what I was seeing, I used my hands to open her pussy lips and guide the end of my cock in between them, and then shoved it in, hard and fast, and Ebony screamed out loud, "Oh fuck!" She grabbed my wife's ass, as I began to thrust in and out of her eager cunt, shouting "Take it, take it!" while my cock bumped against the ridges in the muscles of her pussy. Her shocked cries of "Oh, oh!" just spurred me on and I pumped harder and faster, watching as Naomi began to thrust her fingers in and out of her cunt, along with Ebony's tongue.

Ebony's grip was getting tighter and beginning to hurt, a delicious spur to make me thrust harder and faster. I gripped her tits in my hands and rammed my cock hard into her cunt again and again, feeling it tighten and her whole body tense more and more until, suddenly, she screamed and she pulled me in so hard I couldn't pull back. I could feel her pussy muscles spasm around my cock and her pussy quivering against me while she gasped rhythmically trying to catch her breath. After a moment she pushed off me and Naomi greedily grabbed my cock. "You haven't come yet, have you? I need that cock!" She sat up and pulled my cock into her cunt and we started to thrust away right next to Ebony, who stared wide eyed as I shoved my cock, still covered in her juices, into my wife's naked cunt.  
That was enough for me - I could feel the orgasm approaching and, as usual, Naomi saw it in my eyes. "Yes," she said, "Cum inside me." I watched her tits bounce as I shafted her hard, listening to the yelps of pleasure she made until, just as I started to come. I pulled out of her and jerked off a messy spray of cum across her smooth pussy, her legs and stomach, and the carpet.  
"Fuck," said Ebony, "That was amazing." "We're not finished yet," I said. "How close are you, Naomi?" "Shut up and eat me," she said thirstily. With her hands pushing my head, I buried my face into her wet cunt and shoved two fingers hard up against the rough patch of wall where I knew her g-spot was. Her hands were pulling my face in hard and I could feel the muscles were gripping tighter and tighter - it would only be moments. She was crying out louder and higher until, suddenly, everything went tense and tight and I was held in a suffocating grip face-first in her as I felt her pussy orgasm; I'd always said that was how I wanted to die - well, who wouldn't? After a few moments I stood up and looked at Alison, who was still perched naked on the edge of our kitchen table. She was looking at Sally, also naked, gasping next to her as she recovered from an orgasm.  
I leaned in to kiss Ebony. "It's as easy as that," I said. "It doesn't change us - but it does make everything better."


	2. Everything All At Once (slash-ff)

Everything All At Once

It started, as these things often do, with lots of alcohol. The four of us were having a little dinner party. It was the usual: one of us wore the chef hat, we ate too much, complimented every little flourish, and kept the wine flowing. Soon enough, we ran out of wine and moved on to vodka. From vodka it was only a short leap to self-prescribed medication. Our little group could be described as free spirited. The truth is we are all young, good looking, and love to get out of control. There was Me (Daniel), a mountain-man looking guy w/ a beard, my wife, (Brie), an angel with long black hair and perky 36-B breasts, her twin sister, (Nikki) long brown hair and the same perky breasts, but hers were 36-C, and Nikki's boyfriend and my best friend, (John), buff physique, almost totally hairless. He looked like a ex-marine.  
So, there we were. It was Saturday night, and the six of us had convened at my house. A half empty bottle of vodka sat in a slowly melting bucket of ice. My kitchen opens directly, via sliding doors, into my bedroom. Nikki and Brie were lounging on my bed, while John and I sat at the table, poking at the carnage of our dinner. There was some heavy flirting going on, and the conversation couldn't help itself. It started off loaded with innuendo and quickly became soft-core pornographic. Nikki said, "Daniel, Brie tells me that your neighbors are upset with the filthy things that you make her say during your love making. Or should I say scream at the top of her lungs?" Daniel replied, "Shit, I don't make her say those things, she just can't help herself." "Is it really the things she's saying, or just that she's yelling them?", Nikki asked as her sister swatted her. "My guess is it's the yelling, " Daniel said, his speech slurred. "Well, like, what specifically is she yelling?", asked John.

"Yeah", Nikki asked. "Is it like, 'Oh God! That feels good! or Yes! Yes! Yes! Slide that stiff cock into my wet pussy! Fill my pussy cum! Fuck me!" Brie giggled hysterically. "Go girl! Show us how it's done," said Nikki. Brie took a sip of vodka and got into her role. She started to run her hands over her body and rolled her eyes back in mock ecstasy. "Oh yeah baby! Slide your tongue over my pussy! Make me come on your face! I'm gonna suck your cock so good, you're gonna shoot your load all over my naked tits! Yeah baby that's it!" By this time, John and Daniel had joined the girls on the bed. In her reenactment, Brie grabbed Daniel's thigh and moved her hand toward his crotch. Despite the humor, he and everyone else were clearly getting turned on by Brie's show. Brie moaned, "Oh baby, yeah, lick my asshole. Get it wet so you can stick your cock up my butt. Bury your face in my pussy." John was the first one to cave in. "Daniel, I'll suck your cock right now if you let me fuck your wife!", Johnsaid as he looked at Brie

Daniel grinned and pulled his pants down around his ankles, revealing a stiff hard on, but before James could get near it, Nikki wrapped her hand around the shaft and sucked on the head. She made loud slurping noises as she sucked Daniel's dick. Brie wasted no time in getting John's pants unbuttoned. As her sister sucked her husband's cock, she reached into John's pants and massaged his cock, with her hand.  
The foursome was getting into the game, as Brie started to suck John's cock and then she and Nikki stopped. The guys looked at the girls and wondered what was going on. They soon had their answer, as both girls stripped down to nothing, but a smile. They went back to sucking the guys, as they began to finger each other. With the girls being limber, like they were, this was an easy thing for them do. John and Daniel kept their eyes on the girls, as they slowly finger-fucked each other.

It's now a half an hour later and this is the scene: Daniel is on his, back on the edge of the bed, with his knees draped over the side. Brie is lying on top of him, but facing up. His dick is sliding in and out of her smooth shaved pussy. As Nikki is bent over at the waist with her shoulders resting on Brie's thighs. Her face is buried in Brie's crotch where she licks Brie's clit, as I fuck her pussy from behind. When I pull out I can feel Nikki's tongue on my shaft, licking the length of it as it disappears again into Brie's wet pussy. John is behind Nikki, with his hands on her waist, fucking her doggy style. John makes a remark as to how wet Nikki's pussy and how he wants to fill it with his sweet gooey cream. Nikki dips down and feels Brie's tongue against her clit. The feeling of both John and Brie, cause her to become emotional and she is the first one to reach her orgasm. "Oh God!", she screams, as she comes on oth John and Brie.

Brie, feeling her sister cum, allows herself to explode, in the same manner. John and Daniel remove themselves from their respective partners and this time, they decide to change the rules. Daniel is now inside Nikki and John is inside Brie, as the two girls kiss each other, tasting themselves, on each others lips. As the guys continue to pound the girls, they bring them to edge and stop. John instructs Nikki and Brie to eat each other out, in a sixty-nine position, as he and Daniel sit back and watch the show. Nikki continues to lick and slurp at Brie's clit. Brie, meanwhile laps at Angela's pussy, first licking the length of it, from her clit to her asshole, then tongue fucking her, sticking her tongue as far as she can into my girlfriend's pussy. Brie and Nikki clamp down on each other's pussies, as they reach their impending orgasms, causing John and Daniel to get extremely hard again.

Daniel leans in close to Brie and tells her to climb on him so that John can fuck her ass. She does as she is told and soon she feels both guys inside her, taking turns sliding in and out of her. Nikki opens her bag and removes a vibrator. "Guess I can do myself, just this once", she says as she glides the thick stick into her pussy. John sees this and he is immediately sensing something. He tells Brie he's gonna come, as he releases himself inside her tight ass. This brings Daniel to his brink and he too, releases himself into his wife, already full pussy. Brie climbs off Daniel and collapses onto the bed. Nikki is next as she keep the vibrator, in her slick, tight pussy. This night is definitely a night of firsts because for the first time ever, john and Daniel are both rock hard, as they watch Nikki scream out in ecstasy, while being fucked by the vibrator.

John sees how big the vibrator is and tells Daniel that he and Daniel can definitely fit inside Nikki. He arranges for Nikki to get in position and within seconds, both he and Daniel are inside her pussy, making her scream out loud, from both the pain and pleasure, she is feeling. Daniel sees Brie and tells her to take her toys out and work with them. Brie does as she is told and soon Daniel picks up her smooth purple vibrator and lubes it up thoroughly. He takes it and places the head of it just inside her ass. Her body is enjoying every erotic thing, as he begins to gently push the vibrator into her Brie's, working it in slowly inch by inch. Her body begins to shiver and quake, as he moves the toy in and out of her ass, while she is doing the same with another toy. The two couples begin moaning and as the moaning grows louder, both girls start screaming.

Within seconds, Daniel removes the toy and leaves Nikki's sweet pussy. He slides into Brie's ass as he foes deeper all the way into her. Both girls begin to writhe and squeal. Grabbing a nearby pillow, Brie bites down to muffle her screams of pleasure, as she cums, over and over again, thus causing Daniel to give himself one final hard thrust, before he cums, deep inside you. As they collapse on each other, they watch as John and Nikki, continue to fuck long and hard. John could feel Nikki getting close and the pressure building, up inside him. He looked at Nikki and said, "Your pussy is so wet, Nikki! I can feel myself getting close to filling you with my love juices". Nikki smiled and screamed, "Fuck my pussy baby". John smiled and said, I'm gonna fill your pussy", as he released himself inside his girlfriend's pussy.

After everyone was done fucking and screaming and came back down to earth, they all showered and dressed for bed. Nikki and john took the guest room, near the living room, while Daniel and Brie stayed in their room. They went to sleep and woke the next morning, looking at each other and wondering what went down, as they saw the mess they had made. Both couples decided that this would be a secret that they would not be sharing on any episode of Total Divas or the real world that they knew, outside these four walls of the house.


	3. Four-Way Fun (slash-ff)

Four-Way Fun

Our names are Jessica and Seth. This is a fantasy I wrote about thinking it would never come true. I have learned to never say never though. We are sitting around with our best friends, Hunter and Stephanie, watching XXX films. It's turning everyone on. We look over and they are playing with each other. Hunter has his hands under Stephanie's top, playing with her breasts, and she is rubbing him through his pants. "I hope Jessica's dad, WWE Superstar David Bautista, doesn't find out about this, Hunter. Because if he did, he'd be pissed", Seth said as he looked at the group. Hunter agreed that this was just between them and nobody else.  
Seth lifts my top over my head and plays with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers and then sucking on them. I reach down and unbutton his pants, (he always wears skinny jeans). His dick is already big and hard. I stroke him, and suck him. Hunter and Stephanie watching us and it excites them, and us, even more. They both stand up and take all their clothes off. Hunter is really hard,( his dick is about 7" long and really thick), and Stephanie kneels down in front of him and starts sucking him. She slides her mouth up and down his shaft and gets it really wet. I wonder if she can take all of him. (I would like to feel his hard cock in my mouth.) Stephanie goes further and further down on him until she has all of that hard prick in her mouth and down her throat. He is fondling her breasts, as he watches us.  
Seth gets up and takes his clothes off and sits in a chair. I take mine off and sit on his lap. I can feel him under me, I want him inside me. I want to watch them too, so I turn around and lower myself onto him facing away. He reaches around and caresses my breasts. We can both see them now. Hunter lays on the couch across from us and Stephanie straddles him. They can see Seth sliding in and out of me. Stephanie leans down and kisses him deeply. As she pulls back he catches one of her nipples in his mouth. We are enjoying the view. Seth reaches around and rubs my clit. Just when I think it can't get any better, Stephanie looks over her shoulder and watches us for a minute. She then gets up and comes over to us. She kneels down and touches my breasts, very softly at first, then really massages them. I want her to suck them. She leans up and kisses me, keeping her hands on my breasts, teasing my nipples.  
I look over and see Hunter watching all this and stroking himself. That really turns me on. I love to watch Seth play himself. Stephanie leans up and kisses Seth, we both reach down and fondle her breasts. She starts kissing her way down my body, my mouth again, breasts, nipples, belly. I suck in my breath, it feels incredible. So lightly that I can hardly feel it at first, she starts licking my clit. Then she puts a little more pressure on it with her tongue, until I can hardly sit still. It feels so good. Stephanie and Seth get into a rhythm, as Seth is pushing in and out of me, Stephanie is licking and sucking on my clit, I know I'm not going to last very long. Hunter gets up and comes over to us. He kneels down behind Stephanie and slides into her from behind. Hunter then, reaches around and plays with her clit.  
Seth's hard cock slips out of me, I look down and watch Stephanie take him in her mouth. It's unbelievable to watch someone else suck him. She guides his dick back into me and licks and sucks my clit again. Hunter has one hand on Stephanie's ass, pushing in and out of her, all the while rubbing her clit. I am still playing with her breasts. Watching and feeling all this puts me over the edge, as I start cumming. Its one of the most intense orgasms I've ever felt. As soon as Seth feels me tighten up and my juices start running down his balls, he explodes into me. Stephanie shudders and stiffens, the look on her face is pure bliss as she cums. Steve pumps a few more times and cums for a full minute it seems. He slips out of her, satisfied. Stephanie turns around and gives him a very deep kiss, so he can taste the both of us. We collapse on the floor, sofa, and chairs. Sweet Dreams! 


	4. You Are So Beautiful

I don't know how long I had slept, but all I know is that the night before I heard Lana, The Ravishing Russian, speak about how sexy she was and I could tell by the way all the superstars smiled, that they were interested, even my boyfriend, Seth. I left before everyone else and headed back to my hotel room. I stood there, looking at myself and said, "You're just as pretty and sexy as Lana and you have a great guy who tells you everyday and night." I knew I had nothing to worry about, but I was still bothered by the way Lana flaunted her sexuality and the guys ate it up. I crawled into bed and waited for Seth to come, but I fell asleep. As I awoke, I saw Stephanie's beautiful brown eyes gazing down into mine. They were sparkling with excitement. Her eyes drifted down as she drank in the sight of my nude body. Her gentle caresses continued as a look of passion and wanting started to fill her eyes. I had seen that look from many men, but never from a woman.  
I lay there on my back. Stephanie was above me, raised slightly on her left elbow. Her right hand continued to move up and down my thigh. The hunger in her eyes made my body tremble in anticipation. I could feel my body responding to her gaze as much as her touch. Her fingers started moving higher up my body. She slowly trailed her tantalizing touch up my thigh until she almost touched the bright red hair above the juncture of my legs. At the last moment, they went very close, but did not touch. Instead, they teased lightly across my hip and moved across my abdomen, making it tremble and jerk in response. Moving softly upward, she watched as her nails lightly grazed the bottom of my left boob. I gasped as her nails skimmed up the side of my breast and approached my hard pointed nipple. It was already throbbing in anticipation of her touch. Her nail flicked my erect nipple. I gasped and arched my back. The tantalizing caress almost making me cum. My eyes closed as I moaned with excitement. Her touch was so different from Seth's. He also used a gentle caress to drive me crazy, but coming from a woman, it was different.  
Stephanie used all of the long pink nails on her right hand to grip my nipple between their sharp edges. She lightly pulled my nipple. Even though it was as hard as it had ever been, my nipple felt as though it got even longer in response to the sweet agony as her hard nails scraped my nerve endings.  
By now, I was gasping in response to her touch. My chest was heaving upward, seeking more contact with her teasing fingers. I opened my eyes and looked at Stephanie. Her eyes were staring into mine with a desire so hot I could almost feel the heat. I watched as she slowly leaned forward. Her brown hair tickled my skin as she neared my nipple. I arched my back again, offering her my throbbing point that needed to be suckled. Stephanie's pink tongue darted out and flicked across the tip of my nipple. I moaned at her warm wet touch. Stephanie watched my response as her tongue fluttered across my nipple. I was going crazy. My hands gripped the sheets in tight fists as I cried out in painful delight. My long red-blonde hair flew across the pillow as I writhed in ecstasy. My head twisted from side to side as I felt the erotic frenzy building within me.  
Finally, Stephanie sucked my nipple deep into the warm wet cavern of her mouth. Holding my nipple between her teeth, she danced her tongue across it. I could not be still beneath her assault. Moans filled the room as my legs kicked across the sheets and my body heaved in passion. Holding my nipple in her mouth, I felt Stephanie's hand slid across my lower belly. I opened my legs in anticipation as I felt her fingers near the core of my sexual being. My hips eagerly rose to meet them as her fingers slowly slid between my legs. Even before her fingers touched the pink folds of my pussy, I could feel my juices running down my ass onto the bed. Stephanie did not push her fingers into me. Instead, she went around my clit and slid them up and down the wet slit surrounding my soaked opening. As she massaged the outside of my pussy, Stephanie let my nipple escape from her mouth. Looking deeply into my eyes, she leaned forward. Her lips grazed mine slightly. Rising back up, she looked at me again. The love in her eyes was apparent. Then slowly, her lips met mine in a warm passionate embrace. I felt the tip of her tongue flicker across my lips like a hot flame.

Parting my lips, I allowed her tongue to slip inside my mouth. Our tongues dueled in a lover's tryst as she continued to rub my pussy. I could feel her large heavy breasts pressing against mine. Her nipples were like hot coals burning into my eager points. My first orgasm ripped through my body as I felt her slip a finger inside me and rub my g-spot. I moaned into her mouth as my hips bucked in a fucking motion eagerly seeking her probing finger. As she broke our kiss, she raised up and watched my face as she inserted a second finger deep into me. I was now riding a tide of passion that had my whole body burning with fervor. My body trembled all over as she stroked me with her fingers. My pulsing pussy was wide open to her as I thrust to meet her stroking hand. My eyes burned into hers as she slowly moved her head down below my view. I felt her rain of kisses as she nibbled my neck. Her tongue licked my skin as she moved between my breasts and down onto my belly. My whole body tensed as I felt her breath enter my pubic hair. My body was rigid as my ass rose off the bed to meet her. I felt her warm breath flowing across the wetness between my legs.  
Stephanie knelt between my legs as she gripped my ass in her hands. Holding my pussy before her, she breathed in the aroma of my passion. Stephanie looked up into my eyes and smiled, then with her tongue she started licking up and down my slit. My body strained against the bed as her questing tongue found and stroked every fold and crease of my pussy. When she sucked my swollen pussy lips into her mouth I thought my body would ignite with passion. I was pumping my hips up to her mouth as she let go of my lips and looked higher. She could see my hard clit protruding from its hood, begging for attention. Pulling the hood gently away, she exposed my clit completely. I jerked as she blew her breath across it. Looking upward at my eyes, she flicked the tip of her tongue across my throbbing clit. I screamed in release as I felt her tongue flutter across my pulsating shaft of arousal. My juices squirted out and bathed her mouth and chin as her tongue started a regular steady friction against my clit. I was heaving in orgasm as she rode my thrusting pussy.

Pulling my ass toward her, she kept my flowing fountain of passion against her eager tongue. My orgasms were rolling through me in a continuous series of multiple releases. Only my shoulders and feet were touching the bed as I strained to receive the tongue that was giving me such intense pleasure. My entire body vibrated with the intense sensations. Eventually, my body sagged to the bed in exhaustion. Looking at me, Stephanie smiled. Her mouth and chin were shiny from my hot juices. She rubbed my hip gently as my body trembled in the afterglow of sexual satisfaction. Sliding back up beside me, Stephanie leaned forward and kissed me. I could taste myself as her tongue slid between my lips. Eagerly, I pulled her tongue into my mouth, sucking my juices from her mouth. I could feel passion building within me again, as we kissed and rubbed our bodies together. Grinning in her eagerness, Stephanie rose above me and slid down my body. I lay back and closed my eyes in surrender to her touch. Kneeling between my legs, she started to lick my eager pussy again.  
Stephanie's ass was raised up into the air as her face dove forward into the wet cleft between my legs. Lying back on the pillows, I gave myself over to the sensations of pleasure I was receiving from her. My thighs clenched the sides of her head as she eagerly sucked and licked me. I was totally lost in the throes of passion. We were not aware of anything but one another. The football game was over. Seth and Triple H returned to the condo. As they walked in the door, Seth thought he heard something. Grabbing Triple H's arm he placed his finger to his lips and motioned for him to be quiet. As they listened, they could hear moans of pleasure coming from the bedroom. Tiptoeing quietly to the bedroom door, they looked inside. Like most men, they had fantasized about watching women making love. They never thought that Stephanie or I would have sex with another woman. Yet, there we were. They were awestruck by the sight that greeted their eyes. Jennifer and I were both naked on one of the beds. Stephanie's ass was raised up into the air and pointed toward the door. They could see her open wet pussy as she knelt between my legs. Her face was buried in my wet cleft as she licked and sucked my pussy. Lying back on the pillows, I was moaning and pulling my nipples as I responded to the sensations of pleasure I was receiving from her. My thighs clenched the sides of her head as she eagerly sucked and licked me. We were totally lost in the throes of passion. We were completely unaware that the men were in the room. They watched in silence for a few moments. Triple H was the first of the men to react. Removing his clothes, he quietly walked up behind Stephanie. She jumped in surprise when she felt his hands on her hips. Looking over her shoulder, she saw it was her husband. Scared of what he would think, she started to move off of me, but he held her in place. Pushing gently against her back, he encouraged her to lower her face back down. As she obeyed, he sank his hard cock deep into her wet pussy. Stephanie arched her back and moaned as she felt her pussy filled. Holding her hips, he started long slow strokes as he fucked her. Stephanie bent back down over me. This also pushed her ass back up and made for a better angle to receive Triple H's rigid cock. Pushing back to meet his cock, she placed her mouth on my pussy again and started licking my juices again.  
I had noticed that she stopped eating me. But, I was still in that special place where I was approaching orgasm. As she started sucking my pussy again, I raised my hips up to encourage her. When Triple H's thrusts started to rock her body, I felt the motion. My eyes popped open and I saw him standing behind Stephanie as he fucked her. I could see Stephanie's ass rocking as his cock sawed in and out of her willing body. Worried about Seth's reaction, with wild eyes, I looked for him. I saw him standing a few feet away. He was slowly stroking his thick cock. I could see the arousal glowing in his eyes. He had been watching the erotic scene before him as he removed his clothes. When he saw Stephanie passionately taking Hunter's cock, he moved over to the bed. Lying down on the bed beside me, he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. As he kissed me, I knew I had his approval. My body slowly started to relax as I responded to both his and Stephanie's thrusting tongues. As Seth and I broke our kiss, I was gasping in pleasure. Stephanie was sucking on my clit as she flicked the tip of her tongue across it. Reaching out, I found Seth's hard cock and stroked it as Stephanie feasted on my pussy.  
I needed a hard cock and I wanted it now. Pushing gently against Stephanie's head, I raised her off my pussy. She left my pussy reluctantly as she looked at me. I winked at her as I slid out from under her body. Leaning forward, I kissed her. As my tongue entered her mouth, she moaned from the double sensations she was receiving from Hunter and I. Standing up, I pushed Seth over onto his back. His cock stood at attention and waved in the air as I looked at it and licked my lips. Stephanie saw what I had in mind. Leaning forward on the bed, she pulled Hunter's cock out of her pussy. She quickly got off the bed and turning him around, she pushed him backwards until he lay on the bed next to Seth. Standing between their legs, Stephanie and I looked at one another and smiled. Simultaneously, we lowered our heads to our men's hard cocks and began giving them blowjobs. Both of the men groaned as they felt our warm mouths engulf them. As I sucked Seth, I looked over at Stephanie. Her head was bobbing up and down on Hunter as he arched his hips up to meet her. Her brown hair swirled as she rotated her mouth on his cock.  
Pumping Seth's shaft with my hand, I sucked on the head. Then, twisting my mouth on his cock as Stephanie had done to Hunter's, I moved him deeper and deeper into my mouth until I had taken him to the base. As I deep throated him, Seth was raising his cock up to meet my mouth. I could taste the sweet saltiness of his pre-cum as it leaked onto my eager tongue. He was moaning in pleasure as I worked my mouth on his cock. When I felt Seth's cock start that tell-tale throbbing, I knew he was about to cum. I wanted him to last awhile longer, so I slid his cock out of my mouth and pressed tightly against the base. As Seth backed away from orgasm, I looked over at Stephanie and Hunter. She was holding his cock up while she used the tip of her tongue to flutter against the bottom of his shaft, right where the head is attached. Hunter's whole body was tensed as he arched his body in reaction to the pleasure he was receiving. The muscles in his body stood out as he strained to reach the pleasure of her tongue's touch.

As Hunter approached orgasm, Stephanie backed off and held his cock in her hand. She looked at me and we both grinned. We loved the fact that the men were responding so well to our touch. It was also obvious that they liked the sight of us naked together as they entered the room. I looked at Seth for his unspoken permission. He gave me a smile. Stepping over next to Stephanie, I brought my mouth directly to Stephanie's and met her in a slow, deep kiss. Seth and Hunter stared in wild excitement as our mouths pressed together in obvious pleasure. Stephanie's mouth opened and her tongue licked across my lips. I parted my lips and engaged Stephanie in a wild kiss. We let our tongues play back and forth for several long moments as the men watched in awe. As we broke our kiss, I pushed Stephanie down onto the bed. Leaning down, I took one of her nipples into my mouth. She threw her head back and moaned as my teeth gently scratched across her hard nipple. I was bent forward at the waist as I went from one nipple to the other. Reaching down, I felt her pussy. It was hot and dripping wet.  
As I slid a finger inside her, I felt hands gripping my hips. Spreading my legs slightly, I opened my pussy to receive a throbbing cock. I continued to finger fuck Stephanie and suck her nipples, as I felt the long hard cock slid into my eager pulsing pink bed of desire. I moaned in pleasure as I felt the cock sliding deeper and deeper into me. Suddenly, I realized something was different. Letting Stephanie's nipple slip from my mouth, I raised my head and looked to my right. Seth was standing next to the bed with a big grin on his face. The cock inside me wasn't his, it had to be Hunter's. Worried about Stephanie's reaction to her husband fucking me, I looked down at her. She smiled up at me and then pulled my face down to hers for a deep kiss. I groaned into her mouth as Hunter started pumping my pussy with long deep strokes. This had never happened to me before. I had fucked other men, but not a friend's husband. And, certainly not while she was kissing me. I was so turned on I felt as if my insides were going to melt. As Hunter's cock rocked in and out of me, I felt my orgasm building like a tidal wave of desire. I raised up on my arms and arched my back. This placed the head of Hunter's long thin cock against my g-spot.  
Stephanie slid out from under me and crawled across the bed to Seth. Taking his cock in her hand, she lowered her mouth down onto it. As my best friend sucked my man right before my eyes, her husband's cock was filling my pussy. The sight and the sensations were just too much. I cried out in wild abandon as my orgasm moved through me. Hunter sped up his thrusts as he felt me cum. With the increased speed and power of his thrusts, my body seemed to explode as my orgasms started coming continuously. I lowered my face to the bed as I turned my pussy up at a better angle to meet his plunging tool. Hunter held my hips and pulled my ass back to meet him as he pumped me harder and faster. I could feel his balls slapping against me as he neared orgasm. As my chain reaction orgasms continued to wash over me, he suddenly thrust deep into me and then held as I felt his cock pumping its hot load into my grasping quivering pussy. Hunter and I slowly sank down onto the bed as we struggled to get our breath. Looking over at Stephanie and Seth, I saw them sitting side by side watching us. They both had big smiles on their faces. Stephanie had Seth's cock in her hand. She was slowly stroking it as they watched us recover from our climax. As my breathing returned to normal, Stephanie moved over next to me. Leaning down, she kissed me gently. Then, looking me in the eye, she said, "I never realized hot erotic it would be to watch Hunter fuck another woman. I am so glad it was you."  
I reached up and pulled Stephanie down for a deep wet kiss. I looked at Seth. After watching us, his cock was hard and standing straight out. I pushed Stephanie over on her back. Reaching up, I took Seth's hand and pulled him down on the bed with us. He started to move over me, but I placed my hand on his chest and stopped him. I looked him deeply in the eyes and then looked at Stephanie lying beside me. I gently pushed Seth toward her. He moved over between her legs. Stephanie opened her eyes and looked up at Seth. She spread her legs wider to give him room. As he positioned himself between her legs, I reached down and took his hard cock in my hand. Rubbing his cock up and down her slit, I watched her juices coat the head. I finally held his cock in place outside her pussy. Watching her face, I felt him slide his cock through my hand and deep into her. Her mouth opened wide as she groaned "OOOOOOOHHHH" as she felt Seth's thickness fill her. Seth started fucking her with deep steady strokes as she raised her pussy to meet him and matched his tempo with her own thrusts. I watched them closely as their bodies slapped together in a steady rhythm. The sight of Seth's cock pumping in and out of Stephanie's pussy was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. Seth looked at my eyes and saw lust and desire burning within me. I was so turned on watching him fuck my friend.  
As Seth fucked her with long deep strokes, I reached down and began playing with her tits. Stephanie moaned in approval as I pulled and twisted on her nipples. As I leaned down and sucked one of her long nipples into my mouth, I felt Seth's fucking become more heated and a little faster as he felt himself building to his orgasm. Watching me and having my approval of his taking Stephanie was really building him up fast. I got off the bed and moved around behind Seth. He groaned loudly when he felt my hand between his thighs. He parted them as much as he could. He groaned as I cupped his balls and started to gently massage them. He was now fucking like a man gone wild. I could feel his balls swaying in my hand as he pumped himself deep into Stephanie. I moved my hand forward. I could feel Stephanie's wet pussy lips pushing in and then coming out as Seth's thick cock slid back and forth in my fingers as he drove in and out of her. The mere thought of me helping them fuck, combined with the intense sensation from both my touch and Stephanie's pussy caused Seth to throb on the threshold of his orgasm.

He grunted loudly and drove himself hard into Stephanie as she pushed herself up onto his rampaging cock. His balls pulled tight against his body and then jumped in my hand. I felt cum surge out of them and down his cock as he emptied a big hot load inside Stephanie. As she felt his cum splash inside her, Stephanie screamed in ecstasy as her own orgasm shook her. Seeing and feeling them cum was a new experience for me. I felt my pussy squirting its juices as I also came. We all three collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Hunter had been watching us as he lay exhausted on the bed. We all four snuggled together in orgasmic bliss as we enjoyed the afterglow of what we had just done.


	5. Ravishing Russian Interview (slash-ff)

****I don't know who requested this. It was on the "one-shot" request form. If whoever wrote request can private message me, as to how they like it, I would appreciate it...Thank you****

The Interview

As she stood waiting for Lana to come in so she could do her interview, Alice checked her reflection in the mirror. She knew that Lana's character hated the US and Alice was going to tell her, once and for all, how she felt about the Russian blonde bomb-shell's attitude. Alice realized how nervous she was. She knew she was in awe of her, I mean who wouldn't be. In her mid twenties/early thirties, blonde, sexy, blue eyes, everything a girl would hope for. She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear the door open. "You stupid fool", Lana quipped, as she caught Alice off guard. "Are you just going to stand there, like a stupid American girl or are you going to talk to me".

Alice stood there and was about to go off on Lana, when she saw the camera man leave and Lana lock the door. "Now, you sexy American wench, I will show you what we Russian women sex". Lana pushed Alice against the wall and planted a kiss, right on her rosy, red lips. "MMM', was all Lana could say as she tasted the Cherry flavored lip gloss. Lana walked Alice over to the trainer's bed and sat her down. Lana began unbuttoning her blouse and unzipped her skirt. She was standing in front of Alice, wearing only a white bra and thong panties.

Alice didn't know what to do, did she dare tell Lana no and risk losing her job? After a few minutes of staring, Alice stood up and turned around, as she started to unbutton her blouse. She folded her top and laid it on the bed and when she turned back around, Lana was standing only inches from her.  
"Alice, you have some very pretty breasts, but that bra has got to go", Lana said without her accent. She stepped forward, reached around behind her, unclasped her bra, then pulled the straps from her shoulders. She picked one of Alice's breasts up and rubbed the upper part. "Do you feel this muscle, right here? Well, if you keep wearing under-wire bras in your twenties when you get to be my age that muscle will have no definition and will feel like this."  
She took Alice's hand and placed it on her breast to show her the difference. As she held her hand in place, she reached with her free hand to take Alice's nipple in her fingertips. "You have such nice large nipples; I love large nipples on a girl." All Alice could do was moan when Lana leaned over and kissed her. As they stood nipple to nipple and lips to lips, Alice could feel the heat rising in her body. She felt Lana's hands holding her hair and she put her own hands to Lana's face. Somehow, they ended up on the bed with Lana offering Alice a breast. She hungrily kissed it and put it in her mouth. She found the faint sweet taste of Cocoa flavored lotion, very erotic and began to lick down the side of Lana's breast to taste more. They went back to kissing with their tongues entwined and their mouths wet. Their hands rubbed across each other's bodies as they explored with passion.  
When Lana broke their kiss, the disappointment was obvious in Alice's face. "Don't worry baby, I'm not stopping I just want to get you more comfortable." She unbuttoned Alice's pants and lifted her butt to help Lana slid them down her legs. Next to come off were the tiny panties that Alice liked to wear. Lana held them to her nose to catch her scent, it made Alice even wetter than she was before. She ached to feel her Lana's mouth on her sex but instead she lay on top of her and they began to make out again. They rubbed their breasts together nipple to nipple and Alice began to fear she might pass out from the heat the two were generating between them. Lana slipped down to her breasts again and as she kissed her nipples, she would bite them hard enough to cause some minor pain. Each bite sent shock waves straight to her groin and she began to hump her friend's thighs to ease the throbbing in her sex. Lower and lower Lana's kisses trailed down her body.  
Alice could no longer stand the wait and she pushed Lana's head down to between her legs. She reached to her vulva with both hand to spread them for her lover's enjoyment. A strange thought popped into her head that she was acting as a wanton slut. But, that was just what she was, a wanton slut as she hungered for relief from the fires burning inside her womb. As soon as Lana put her lips around Alice's clitoris, she felt herself orgasm. She wanted more, so she held Lana's head down there and made a demand for further satisfaction. Lana continued her assault and soon Alice's orgasms were coming in waves, once, twice, three times and still more until all of sudden as if spent, she became too sensitive to be touched. She pushed Lana away and closed her legs tight.

Lana crawled back up to lie with her. She could taste her own cum on her boss' lips. Although she felt weak and maybe even a little shaky, Alice wanted to return the favor. She pushed Lana onto her back, unhooked her bra and went to town, on her perky 38 C-cup breasts. After her assault, on Lana's chest, she kissed her way down and put her mouth to her sex. She had never done anything like this before, so she hoped she didn't disappoint but she had to try, she wanted to try. She lapped at her slit experimentally and found the taste erotic to say the least. She plunged her tongue deep inside her and then ran it up her slit to her clit. She remembered what Lana had done to her, so she tried to imitate the feeling and return the favor. She softly bit her clit, as she licked the tip, and when she heard Lana moan in approval, she assumed she was doing it right, so she bit down even harder. When Lana screamed, Alice feared she might have done something wrong and injured her but instead, she found she had made Lana cum and cum hard.  
Later after coaxing two more orgasms out of her, Alice stopped and laid down next to her. She looked at Lana and said, "I have a confession to make. I've never been with a woman before." This made Lana laugh. She told Alice that she would love to do more "one-on-one" interviews, in the future. Alice smiled and said she would love to do another "one-on-one" interview, with the Ravishing Russian.


	6. Congrats On The Championship (slash-ff)

*****This is a one-shot request from a guest who wanted a story about Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks. Please message me and let me know what you think about it, as it was sent via my request form and not a PM...Thank You*****

Congratulations on the Championship

Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks just finished their match. Charlotte dropped the NXT Diva title to Sasha because Charlotte was coning up to the WWE main roster. Once the match was over, the girls headed to the locker room. Charlotte wasn't happy that she had to give up the title, because it meant that she wouldn't be seeing Sasha anymore. They had become a couple, in a cute kinda way, and they vowed to always be there for each other.

Sasha left first because she had plans for the night, which involved her and Charlotte, but Charlotte never got the message. She called Sasha numerous times and never got an answer, so she headed to the hotel and found Sasha's room. She banged on the door and waited for Sasha to answer. Once she did, Charlotte was on her, like a bee to a flower. They released lips and Sasha smiled. "It's about time you got here. I was thinking that you had forgotten about our special night", Sasha said as she closed the door,

Charlotte sat on the bed, as Sasha grabbed them a drink, from the mini-bar. Charlotte saw Sasha's "toy box" and felt herself getting wet. "Can you give me a back rub?", Charlotte asked Sasha, when she saw the assortment of massage oils. "Sure, what flavor do you want? I got Strawberry, Banana, Cherry, Cotton Candy, Blueberry and Cinnamon." "Um, Banana", Charlotte said as she watched Sasha light the candles and remove her top.

Charlotte laid down on her back and waited for Sasha to start her massage. She looked up and saw that Sasha had removed her top and now Charlotte had a perfect view of her firm and perky breasts. Charlotte's mouth was watering, as she watched Sasha remove the rest of her clothing. Charlotte did the same thing and then got back on the bed. Sasha told her to roll over, onto her stomach and that's when Charlotte tried to hide her excitement of seeing Sasha, her girlfriend, getting ready to touch her, seductively.

Sasha straddled her back and slowly spread the oil onto Charlotte's back. She blew on spots, licked and kissed others, as she ran her hands over her shoulders and down her back. She climbed off and told Charlotte to roll onto her back, so she could continue. She started Charlotte, as she ran her hands under and along Charlotte's ass, licking the top of her ass crack, feeling her quietly moan as she ran her fingers forward to her pussy...it was lightly hairy and...whoa, what's this? "Wow, I didn't know you got your hood pierced", Sasha said. Charlotte smiled and said it was a surprise for her lover.

Sasha smiled as she slid fingers inside her pussy and tasted them. "Warm and sweet. Awesome", she said as she pulled her panties the rest of the way off. She kissed her way up her stomach, to her neck, where she licked and kissed it. She turned to kiss her and Charlotte beat her to it. The kiss was deep, sensual, and breath-taking. She smiled and rolled over, as Charlotte began her assent on Sasha. She hand on those lovely breasts. They felt real. I pulled a nipple and she moaned. Yup, real. We kissed again and she kissed down to suck one of my nipples. I felt my pussy get wetter. She looked up. "Are you sure you're ready for this?", she asked.

Charlotte stroked her nipple, as she moved to get on top of Sasha. They were in a "69" position, so each girl has access to the other's soft, fuzzy mounds. She pressed her mound closer to Sasha and she could feel the heat from inside. She rolled her eyes in the back of head, pressing her hips closer to her. Sasha ran a finger down Charlotte's slit as she played with her clit. The rush was building as she started to suck my clit and softly caress it with her tongue. "Oh! Yes!", Charlotte said as she felt herself cum long and hard, in Sasha's mouth. She wanted Sasha to feel her tongue on her mound, so Charlotte climbed off Sasha and went between her legs.

When she got to her pussy, she was intoxicated by the scent and drawn like a moth to the heat. Charlotte tried to be delicate, but the time passed as she pretty much feasted on her pussy as a delicate flick turned to a lick and a suck and then her reward. She felt Sasha's gates open and her sweet nectar flowed fast and free. Charlotte cupped her breasts and flicked her nipples as she dived deeper. She could feel her wetness on her cheeks, dripping down her chin. It was like she couldn't get enough. Charlotte reached down to rub her, feeling that she too had become wet again.

The two girls decided to take it to the next level, so Sasha got the "toy Box" and brought it over to the bed. This time, the girls were both making out and it was evident that someone wanted to add to the game, they were playing. Charlotte was getting close again, as she continued rubbing her swollen clit. That's when she reached over to the side of the bed and pulled out a vibrator out the box. Sasha leaned forward and allowed her to slide it into her mouth. Charlotte watched her suck it and lick it, before removing it and sliding it into her pussy. She turned it on and both girls watched as it disappeared. Charlotte started to moan, then fuck it as she played with her nipples, and Sasha teased her clit with her tongue. "So good. So close", she whispered.

Hearing that, Sasha decided to tease her further by flicking her clit with her tongue, stopping just short of sucking it into her mouth and letting her cum with that. She sat up and started to rub her clit again with one hand while she started to rub her own clit. Charlotte could tell she was getting closer. She started to ride the vibrator and rubbed her clit , her tits bouncing as she rode it like a cock, her moans getting louder as she fucked her harder and faster. Finally she blew, as Charlotte slid the vibrator out of her pussy and tasted it. Yum.

Both of them took turns, as they continued playing with one another's breasts, kissing each other's necks, and then Charlotte decided to move her mouth and hands towards Sasha's pussy. Charlotte used her mouth and perfectly feasted on Sasha's hot, sweet, caramel colored pussy. Her tongue swirled inside and flicked toward her clit, sucking it as she fingered her slowly, curling her fingers inside her. She continued her assault, as her tongue began to dive deeper inside her pussy and back to her clit, as her fingers began probing and curling on their own. Soon Sasha was moaning and Charlotte got her sweet treat, from Sasha,

The couple cleaned everything up and showered. As they dried off and got ready for bed, Charlotte reassured Sasha that they would be together, again. "Besides, you're gonna have to congratulate me, once I win the WWE Diva's Title", Charlotte said as they climbed into bed. Sasha smiled and quickly agreed.


	7. Magic Fingers (slash-ff)

*****I don't know who requested this as it came in on the "One Shot Story Request Form" as a guest review...please PM me and let me know what you think or and if you like your story...thank you*****

Magic Fingers

Hi, my name is Bayley and do you want to hear a juicy secret? I've got a huge crush on my roommate. I know. Crazy right? Crushing on your roomie is right up there with wearing your t-shirt inside out on the list of things you shouldn't do. Ever. It's just awkward, but sometimes things happen without any reason or explanation. This is definitely one of them. AJ Lee is so pretty and fun that I couldn't help but fall for her. She's like a fairy-tale princess but with a new-age spin. This girl had me at "hello."  
AJ and I have lived together for the past three years, and we've been friends since long before I can remember. We do everything together. Well, everything except sex. Yep, I'm a lesbian. I'm actually bisexual if you want to be technical about it, but who wants to be technical? When we're talking about AJ, I'm totally lesbian. She knows I like girls too, and she's fine with it. We have fun swooning, whether it's a smokin' hot girl for me or a stud muffin boy for her. The things is, I don't want just any pretty girl. I want Mallory. Unfortunately for me, she's totally boy crazy. There's my problem. That's why when Mallory sauntered into the living room one night with her dark black shoulder length hair tied up in a pony tail, those athletic hips swaying side to side inside her white sweatpants, and those absolutely perfect breasts tucked inside her tight sky blue camisole, I just couldn't help myself. "I can't believe you're watching one of those Brittany Murphy movies again. You're such a nerd," AJ teased, smiling at me with a playful roll of her dark brown eyes. She plopped down on the couch next to me and took a swig of her water bottle. She'd been working out. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever little Miss Picard," I quickly retorted with a nudge to her side. Mallory was a total Trekkie. "See any cute boys at the gym tonight?" I asked, hoping to change the subject from our mutual nerdiness. "Nah," AJ shrugged. "Just the typical 'I pick things up and put things down' types and then the creepy 'I think I can stare at her butt while she does leg curls and she won't notice' types."  
"Awww. I'm sorry AJ. Maybe next time eh?" I said with a giggle, snuggling up on AJ's side. I rested my head on her shoulder but then suddenly perked up. "Ya know.. just cause you didn't get any boys tonight doesn't mean you can't get any..." AJ looked blank for a few moments before realization suddenly dawned on her face. She slipped out of my embrace and turned to face me. A look of concern filled up her pretty face. "You don't mean...?" The girl asked quietly, unsure of herself in this new territory. I wanted to blush, to run and hide, but I knew I couldn't turn back now. I stepped out on the ledge, and it was time to jump off and see where it took me. Maybe my dark haired roomie would catch me. I could only hope. "Y-yeah ya know." I stammered, trying to spit out all of the words at once. "You're pretty. I'm pretty. We're both horny and don't have anything to do. We can help each other out, ya know like friends but with benefits. Okay, that was really silly. What am I doing?! "I don't know hon." AJ replied, shifting in her seat on the couch. She sounded skeptical. "You know I love you, but don't you think this might be a little, ya know, weird?" She looked me up and down and sighed with a little smile, rubbing her palm up and down my arm soothingly. I blushed bright red and looked down from her friendly gaze. I felt so embarrassed and insecure, but more than anything, I was afraid. I was afraid I'd made a big mistake, afraid I might lose my best friend forever. Nothing to do now but to just press on and hope for the best. "Yeah, I know this is out of the blue and all," I said with quivering lips, stuttering over my words. "I shouldn't have said anything... but... I just really wanted it. I-I.." AJ slid two of her fingers under my chin and pulled me up to make me look into those lovely eyes of her's. I looked up in awe, and her smile made my heart soar with hope.

"You don't have to be afraid of me silly," AJ said sweetly, sliding closer to me. "Besides, we all know you're not exactly good at keeping secrets." She nudged me with a wry grin curling at the corner of her lips. "I guess a little romp couldn't hurt anything," AJ finally decided. "It might even be fun! I've been experimenting with my magic lately, using it to play with myself, and it feels really good. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you try it out too?" Have I told you AJ is a sorceress? No? Now you know.

My heart thudded in my chest so hard, I thought it might come crashing out like a freight train. I'd always dreamed of something like this, but I didn't think it would actually come true. Things like this just didn't happen to me. I've always been the type of person who draws the short straw or rolls snake eyes at the worst possible time. Now that it did happen, I didn't know what to do or say. This was totally new territory! "Is it safe?" was all I managed to whisper, but I already knew what I wanted to do. If you're thinking get ravaged by AJ's magic then you're on the right track. Do you want me or not?" AJ teased. She narrowed her eyes and poked my nose with her finger playfully. Then suddenly, my dark haired roomie stood up, took my hand, and dragged me along to the bedroom. "C'mon girly. I don't have all night. Some people have real jobs in the morning ya know?"  
I followed along eagerly, checking out AJ's butt swaying side to side in her soft white sweatpants, her blue pony tail bouncing as she walked in front of me. When we got to the bedroom, Mallory patted the mattress of her bed. "Sit down sweetie. Let's get those clothes off you." AJ said sweetly but authoritatively. It's not like I was going to argue. I sat down on the edge of AJ's bed and lay back as she undid my low-cut jeans, wiggling my hips to help her pull off my pants and expose soft violet panties. Looking up at AJ crawling over me, slipping her fingers under my shirt and pulling it over my head, I still couldn't believe what was happening - couldn't believe I was about to get some hot sex with my blue haired best friend. I almost wondered if I should pinch myself. It was like all of my dreams were coming true! AJ didn't stop there either. She wrapped her arms around me and held our warm bodies close for a brief moment, sending sparks of joy through my slender frame before sliding her hands up my back to pull at the clasp of my bra. The soft fabric came free easily, revealing my small but round breasts with excited nipples standing on end. I giggled when AJ stroked her hands down my belly, squirming under her touch and beaming up at her when she finally freed me from my dripping panties. I was completely naked before her as she knelt above me, standing on her knees with a hand at her hip.  
"You're pretty sexy too, ya know." AJ purred, a playful grin spreading out widely on her pretty face. "Maybe we should do this more often then?" I replied excitedly, smiling up at her and batting my lashes a few times to try to look innocent. "We'll see about that. You haven't even got anything yet." AJ giggled, cocking an eyebrow teasingly as she laid herself down on top of me. Her breasts pushed into mine, warming my chest with their lovely soft touch and making my heart skip a beat. Her legs straddled me, pulling apart my thighs slightly with her feet, exposing my glistening womanhood beneath her. "Let's get you warmed up, silly." AJ teased with a wink, her pretty face hovering just centimeters above mine before leaning down for a kiss. It was out of this world. At first I was submissive, just cherishing the feeling of AJ's wonderful, warm body draped on top of me. AJ sucked on each of my lips in turn, holding my head steady with her hands as her fingers slowly brushed my auburn hair from root to tip. My dark haired roomie held my hips snugly between her thighs, swaying her beautiful butt side to side, and tormenting me with the feeling of her soft sweatpants pressed against my womanhood. She let her body sink into me and dipped her hips down against my exposed flower, brushing the fabric of her sweatpants up and down against me. My heart raced, and I whimpered softly, squirming beneath my gorgeous roommate as she planted gentle kisses on my mouth, soft moans fluttering between us.  
The sweet sounds of AJs pleasure were like music to my ears and gave me a much needed confidence boost. I passionately returned her kiss, leaning up into her with a lustful groan. I sucked on her lips like she was a five star delicacy and slid my tongue along the length of her own even as she tickled the top of mine with the tip of hers. I hugged AJ so close I could feel her heart beating with mine and it made me buck up against her with joy, even daring to slide my hands down to caress her lovely little butt... and then pinch. "Oh! Wow, you must be REALLY into me. You're already getting my sweatpants all wet!" AJ squeaked teasingly, pulling back with a smile and a brush of a finger through my hair. The dark haired girl pressed a finger to my lips before I could respond, so I simply blushed. "Sh..Sh..Sh", she soothed me softly, slowly brushing her palm down my belly until it was resting right on my womanhood. I shivered and gasped, my face flushed with pleasure. AJ cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Here sweetie, wrap your arms around me and hold on tight. This ride is about to get a little bumpy!" I eagerly complied, immediately holding on for dear life. I hugged her so close that our breasts squeezed together, so close that I gasped from how lovely her soft body she felt. Then suddenly, I could feel her magic. It was like a warm tingly sensation at first, but the feeling slowly grew until I could feel its pulsing heat hovering between my legs, making me groan for an entirely different reason. It wasn't long before I was pushing up my hips, humping AJ and wantonly rubbing my dripping pussy against her palm.  
My best friend stroked the fingers of her free hand through my hair and smiled sweetly down at me as I writhed beneath her in pleasure, whining from how amazing her magical energy felt pressed between my thighs. The sensation grew as the ball of warmth washed over my whole pussy, coating my petals, and seeming to encase my whole womanhood with energy. Every so often, the ball of energy shot out a spark on my clit, making me flinch and squeak, squirming my legs beneath her touch. "That feels good eh? How about this?" she teased with a playful grin, ruffling up my hair with her free hand. My roomie curled her fingers toward my pussy, and I shuddered in surprise as her fingers suddenly turned from sparking warmth to ice cold. My hips flinched back hard, and I let out a soft whine, but AJ's fingers followed me. She held me close and stroked my petals up and down until they trembled and parted in delight, toying with my core with her elemental magic. Exposed to her icy fingers, it was all I could do to hold on to my blue haired friend, shivering and letting out little moans of "Oh AJ..."  
"Oh me..." AJ teased as she scooped my head under her arm, pulling my face into the nook between her shoulder and neck. Her fingers stroked beneath my hair, soothingly brushing my neck with her finger tips in little circles when I felt the magic change again. This time she smothered my flower with her palm and forced some of her energy inside me. It pulsated like the bass at a wild rave, vibrating my core and bouncing up and down from her palm to deep within my insides. I gasped sharply and twitched in the dark haired girl's arms. She kept her free hand on my neck, caressing me gently, but she didn't let up. She pressed her palm into me so hard that it trembled from all the energy trapped within my core. The energy bounded within me, and with each pulse, a wave of energy flashed out against the inner recesses of my petals. My body trembled so violently, I thought I would explode, my hips bucking hard against AJs palm. My legs, spread and held open by AJ's legs, were trapped in place. My body desperately wanted to squirm, but AJ held me, lovingly but firmly.  
My eyes rolled back, and I let loose a wild moan, clinging to my friend for dear life as my hips thrashed from the energy pulsating within me. The pleasure rushed through my body like wildfire. My heart raced. I grunted, groaned, and moaned like an animal. Suddenly, I sucked in a gasp sharply and thrust my throbbing pussy against AJ's palm. "AJ!" I cried out in ecstasy. My body throbbed and twitched like mad just as my pussy exploded in orgasm. AJ's pulses rocked me to the core, leaving me a quivering mess as she ripped more and more juices from my flower with each vibration. "AH! M-!" I squeaked out, burying my face against the soft nook of her neck. "Wow! You really liked that a lot!" AJ exclaimed, her face beaming brightly like a star. She caressed my cheek with her finger, smiling at me, and brushed her other fingers through my hair. Giggling, the blue haired girl planted a soft kiss on my forehead as I lay sprawled out beneath her, panting squeakily. "You've got me all hot and bothered now, hon." AJ whispered, leaning so close that her lips hovered right next to my ear. "Time for you to put out for your friend..." AJ winked with a pinch to my cheek, slowly starting to crawl up my body and toward my head. I stared up in awe, watching her pull her sweatpants off above my head, revealing a pair of light blue panties. She tossed her sweatpants to the side and pulled the tie out of her dark black hair, letting it tumble over her milky white shoulders.  
Staring up at my roomie from below, I could see the wetness glistening on her lacy panties. I squeaked from my spot under her and rubbed my hands on my thighs, my body wriggling side to side in blissful anticipation. Then she smirked down at me. "Get ready honey," was all my roomie had to say before she sat down right on my face and pressed her lovely little flower to my lips. "I've never been eaten out by a woman before. Show me what we girls can do!" AJ giggled, smiling down at me. She brushed my hair and gently encased my cheeks with her thighs, wiggling her beautiful butt on my face. Eager to please, I slid the length of my tongue against her petals, lapping at the delicious liquids on her light blue panties. I swirled the tip of my tongue along her panties, pushing it in more tightly with each little moan I heard flow from her lips. "Oh yeah. That hits the spot. Keep it up girly!" she cried out, wiggling on my face when suddenly I heard a crackle and a small explosion of energy erupted in my flower. "AH! AHH!" I cried out even louder, my body writhing like mad beneath my roomie. My thighs clenched and my hips rolled to the side then spread out again. AJ zapped my pussy! Almost immediately, I slid her panties to the side and plunged my tongue into that naughty girl's depths. I curled my tongue inside her, flicking the tip up and down within her while caressing her butt with my hands. I pushed against the sides of her petals with my extended tongue and licked up and down as fast as I could.  
"Mmmm... oh yeah. That's good!" she moaned loudly, getting into the action. She bounced up and down lightly on my face, her athletic butt and thighs jiggling nicely from each little plop. For my part, I held onto her hips as she bounced and kept my tongue flicking within my friend. I timed my movements with her bounces, making sure my tongue pierced her flower each time she fell on my lips, giving her a quick little kiss every so often. "Yipes! You're really good at this! Faster! Faster! Faster!" She cried out and each time she yelled "Faster!", she zapped my flower with another bolt of energy. I squealed beneath the bouncing AJ, squirming wildly each time she zapped my flower again. My back arched, my legs thrashed and shuddered, and my hips bucked up from each of the shocks. I moaned wantonly into AJ's dripping core, curling my toes into her mattress and my fingers on her behind. My lips moved up to ensnare her clit with their warmth, sucking on her soft little pleasure-pearl as I dove my tongue in and out of her petals. I slid my hands around her hips and took a handful of her butt with my hands, massaging her as I licked desperately. "Pow, Pow, Pow!" she shouted playfully. She kept shocking my quivering flower with her magic blasts, getting a kick out of it each time my legs flailed to the side in bliss.  
AJ ground her flower down harder on my lips and shook her butt side to side on my face. A blast of continuous purple energy shot out from her fingers and invaded my pussy. It tingled all over the outside and filled me up with bursts of shocking energy. My hips bucked up and down wildly from the continuous energy stream, legs thrashing side to side. As much as my pussy wanted to get away from the energy, my mind most definitely did not. AJ was relentless. I screamed into her pussy, my voice sending vibrations through her core, and I pressed my tongue against her clit, hoping for a chance to drink up her juices. Pleasure rushed through my whole body. My nerves were aflame from AJ's energy attack, and my body was totally out of control, thrashing, kicking, and bucking into the magic. As if on cue, we both squeaked out at the same time. I felt her thighs tremble against my cheeks, and we both exploded in gushing orgasms. AJ stopped her energy blast to savor the moment, pushing her pussy against my lips as hard as she could without suffocating me. My body was figuratively on fire, twitching and trembling all over with pleasure. My moans beneath her wonderful hips were squeaky and blissful.  
As I lay on AJ's bed, panting and trembling, I felt her crawl over me and wrap me up in her arms. She nuzzled her dark black hair on my cheek and smiled at me happily. "Did you have fun honey? I know I did." She cooed excitedly. All I could manage was a weak nod. My cheeks were flushed and aglow with pleasure, and I looked back at her in awe. Panting softly in my friend's embrace, I felt a warm pool of energy wash over me, wrapping me up like a sleeping bag. AJ held me snugly in her arms, and she tucked us away within her sleeping bag of magical energy. That's the last thing I remember from the night I got to romp with my roommate and best friend AJ, because that's right about when I fell asleep in her arms.


	8. A Bella's Betrayal (slash-ff)

*****I don't know who requested this. It was left on the "ONE SHOT STORY REQUEST Form". Please PM me and let me know what you think of it. Thank You*****

It was our first business trip, with Stephanie McMahon. We were doing meet and greets for Total Divas and the entire cast was here. After catching up on email and eating dinner in my room, I decided to head down to the hotel bar for some company. I found a seat at the bar, the bartender (Mandy) takes my order for my first cocktail of the night. The first sip was almost ecstasy; I could feel the tension in my body melt away. There were only a few other patrons in the bar. Mandy kept me company for awhile until SHE walked in. She was 5'8", brown hair down to her shoulders, curvy and an inviting smile. She decided to sit next to me although there were plenty of empty bar stools around the bar. I'm not complaining – I was in the mood to talk to someone and I had already spent plenty of time bending Mandy's ear. Let me start by saying that she smelled REALLY good. She had a friendly disposition about her so it was pretty easy to start a conversation.

I remember Stephanie calling my name and for the first time that night, I was actually getting all hot and bothered over my boss, Stephanie McMahon. "Nikki, I want to talk to you about something and I hope your as happy as I am about it", she said as she drank her fourth Cosmo. We chatted for a while longer and then Mandy interrupted our conversation to tell us that we had reached last call. It was only 10:00pm and I wasn't in the mood to end my time with Stephanie. so I suggested we both get another refill and take it to my room. She accepted my invitation. We ordered another drink from Mandy and paid our tabs. I was feeling extremely relaxed after having a few cocktails and I felt very comfortable with Stephanie. My room was on the sixth floor. Our conversation never wavered during our elevator ride, if anything it felt slightly more intimate in the smaller area. We entered my room which was more like a suite and for the first time that night I felt a little shy. I was also feeling some sexual tension and butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. We sat on the couch – I got up to turn on the radio for some background noise.  
We talked for awhile; every so often Stephanie touched my arm or leg throughout our conversation. Each time she touched me, my skin felt like it was on fire and tingled. I knew that I wanted to have sex with her and I was pretty sure that she felt the same way. The sexual tension was getting unbearable. I decided to make the first move – she was mid sentence when I leaned toward her and kissed her. She hesitated slightly, then parted her lips and let my tongue explore her mouth. I pulled away to make sure that she was okay with what was happening. She had a look of lust, shocked that I had stopped kissing her. She reached around and pulled my head to her. She started the kissing this time – our tongues were vying for each other's mouths. She tasted so good; I could taste the coconut rum from her cocktail.  
My hands move to her breasts, rubbing her nipples through her blouse. Her nipples were instantaneously hard as my thumb made circles around her areoles. She let out a gasp as I pinched her nipples – I had to touch them. I unbuttoned her blouse, reached in and held her breast in my hand. I placed a thumb inside of her bra to rub her nipple again. She let out a moan; I stopped kissing her and gave her nipple a lick. I put both hands inside of her blouse and unhooked her bra, now her breasts were loose. I took her entire breast into my mouth and started sucking on her nipple, I could feel her hands in my hair and rubbing my back. She was starting to squirm, I could feel my panties start to moisten.  
I stood up from the couch, grabbed her hands and pulled her up. As I removed her blouse and bra, I walked backwards to the bed. We were kissing again, my hands were roaming her body as we made our way to the bed. I laid her down on the bed, our mouths still locked together. I unbuttoned her pants, pulled down the zipper and slipped my hand inside of her panties. She was so wet. I stood up, removed her pants and panties and also removed all of my clothing while her eyes explored my body. I laid back down on the bed next to her and resumed sucking on her nipples. My hand moved across her stomach and down to her wet center. My finger slipped easily inside of her pussy. I inserted another finger and moved them back and forth. She was really squirming now, asking me to make her cum. I kept up the motion of my fingers going in and out, as my lips traveled their way from her breast, up her neck and found her mouth again. I removed my fingers from her pussy, with the wetness, I used my fingers to circle her clit. Her hips started to rotate with the circular motions of my finger. She pulled away from my kiss, to whisper in my ear, "That feels so good - you're going to make me cum. Don't stop." Her clit was hard under my touch, as I used my thumb to continue circling her nub, my fingers re-enter her wet pussy. I whisper in her ear, "Ride my fingers Stephanie, let go, cum for me baby." I can feel her walls constricting around my fingers, as her waves of orgasm course through her body. I cup her mound and nuzzle her neck as she comes down from her orgasm. I slide down her body to get between her legs to lick up her cum while Stephanie calms down. Stephanie reaches down to pull me up to her. She caresses my face as she kisses me. We hold each other, our bodies slick with sweat, enjoying the moment as Stephanie's heart rate gets back to normal. She shifts her weight so that she can play with my nipples. She takes a nipple and rolls it between her fingers. She rolls me onto my back, massaging my breast and sliding a leg over me. I can feel her wet center against my thigh. Her hand cups my breast, holding its weight while we continue to kiss. My nipple misses the feel of her fingers. I grab her hand and place in on my breast, squeezing it so her hand was squeezing my breast. Arching my back, wanting to keep her hand on my breast, wanting her to roll my nipple between her fingers.  
Stephanie moves between my legs, now both hands playing with my nipples. I feel her tongue lick the inside of my thigh. My body comes off of the bed, sizzling from the path her tongue is taking. Her tongue parts my pussy lips, she wraps her lips around my pussy lips and sucks the juices. One hand on my breast, twisting my nipple, the other hand is on the top of my mound, pulling my lips apart. Stephanie's tongue is ravaging my hood, tempting my clit to appear. She flicks my clit, then sucks it into her mouth. My hands grab the sheets, as my hips gyrate under her tongue. The first wave of orgasm courses through my body. Stephanie doesn't let up on her assault of my clit, as my body shakes under her. My hands let go of the sheets and caress Becky's head, applying slight pressure so she keeps her mouth on my clit. The second orgasm crashes wave after wave of pleasure through my entire body. I let go of Stephanies head, sit up to grab her, pull her up to me so that I can taste myself on her lips. With Stephanie laying on top of me, our breathing is heavy, our bodies are hot. Our lips meet again for slow passionate kisses. We lay in each others arms as we drift off to sleep. The sun is shining into the room as I wake up the next morning, I'm alone in bed. I get up, still naked and find a note. "Thanks for the night cap. Enjoyed our night together. By the way, if you don't want John to know we had sex, I expect you to turn on Brie and end the Bella Brand, once and for all. Love Ya!


	9. A Surprise In London (slash-ff)

*****This is for the person who requested a Paige/Nikki one-shot. Hope you like it…Thank you*****

A Surprise in London

Paige was on her way home to Norwich, England, but had decided that she needed a break first. She had just won the WWE Diva's championship and she wanted the time to relax. As she boarded the bus at Victoria Coach Station, she noticed one open seat next to a young lady, sitting by the window in the last row. "May I," she asked her. She smiled at with approval, as Paige took the seat next to her. It was somewhat awkward sitting down, as her skirt slipped up. She had no idea if anyone even noticed it. She put her ear-buds, in her ears, and noticed that the lady's I-Pod. Paige commented on the group she was listening to. "I love Pirate's Booty 101. Their song, _Ravishing You on Deck_, is awesome for working out to". The lady smiled and looked at Paige. She turned off her I-pod and commented on what Paige said. "I know what you mean, it has a wicked back-beat that you can really jam to".

Before they knew, they were talking and making introductions. "My name's Paige". "I'm Nikki". They shook hands and continued their conversation. Nikki kept looking at Paige's lap, due to her skirt being embarrassingly short. She kept looking at her again and again. Paige smiled at Nikki and bluntly but tactfully, asked her about her sexual orientation. The question aroused her. Her nipples became erect as did Paige's. Since she didn't wear bras, Paige's nipples were more pronounced. They were moving along quickly and both of them felt the chemistry. She took Nikki's hand, put it on her lap and covered them with a newspaper that was left in a seat pocket, in front of us. They looked at each other, as Paige leaned back in her seat. That's when she felt Nikki's hand reach under her skirt. It was all done discreetly. She opened her legs a bit, allowing Nikki to go deeper. Paige saw Nikki's face turn red, as she explored more and more.  
Paige had planned to enjoy the ocean, therefore she had shaved the night before. She looked at Nikki's face, somewhat sweaty now, her eyes closed as she explored more of her. Paige opened her thighs wider and didn't have to say much, as she felt one of Nikki's long slim fingers caress around her pussy lips. Was she aggressive or was she in need of love? Then she pulled back, the teasing sweet bitch. "Sorry about it all," she said in a apologetic tone. Paige responded with a kiss, a deep tongue kiss, as she unzipped Nikki's jeans and pushed her hand gently in reaching for her pussy that was without panty. She couldn't believe what she heard. "Make me cum, make me cum on the bus, please, I love the fucking risk, love it." Paige loved taking risks in public and didn't care if she had done this with others, because at this moment it was her turn. Nikki slid down a bit further in her seat and slightly lowered her jeans below the waistline. Paige saw the top of her silky hair patch. It was trimmed beautifully. Seeing it, She leaned towards her lips again, licked around them, then pushed her tongue into her hot wet mouth.  
Paige had to have her and now she was the aggressor and soon she heard Nikki moan, "OOO-HHH". She moaned more as she pushed three fingers into her wet pussy. It was dripping with her juices wetting down my fingers. Paige pulled them out of her excited pussy and smeared them over her lips. Nikki sucked her fingers into her mouth and kept licking them, which turned Paige on, again. Paige controlled herself hoping that they would meet again, maybe in Brighton. Before they reached their destination, she asked her where she was staying. "I'm at the Albion Hotel", Paige said. Nikki said she was staying there, too. They both were very pleased and when they finally arrived at the Brighton-Hove Coach station, Paige rose from her seat, as he skirt slid up more, exposing her pussy. Nikki looked at her and smiled, quickly touching her between her silky thighs. Everyone had left the bus and Paige noticed that her pussy was level to Nikki's lips. She quickly leaned forward and kissed it.  
Paige wanted her right there and then, as they saw the driver coming back towards them, asking if everything was ok. Paige responded that everything was fine and that they were trying to get their gear together. They both left the bus and walked the short distance to the Albion Hotel. They each had a backpack and as they started walking, Paige grabbed Nikki's hand, as they began to walk as if they were two children at play. The hotel was in sight, as they suddenly stopped, looked at each other and kissed. "Oh Nikki, I can't believe this blessing is happening to us", Paige said as she smiled and the two kissed some more. Paige didn't know if Nikki had a friend in London or not, but she knew this was going to be at least a one night thing. She didn't know anything about Paige's circumstances either; but for the moment, all that mattered was their lips touching and their tongues fighting for control, making this encounter an explosive bomb of emotions. They haven't even been to bed yet, so Paige suggested that Nikki cancel her room and stay with her. At first Nikki hesitated, but then agreed to it. At the hotel desk, Paige told the clerk that Nikki was canceling her room and that her girlfriend decided to stay in her room.  
On the way to the room, even on the elevator they couldn't stop touching. Paige flashed Nikki, by raising her skirt up and down quickly. "You're such a tease, Paige", Nikki said in a quiet tone as she leaned into Paige and they kissed again. Their nipples were erect, rubbery, and in need of being sucked and bitten. They entered the spacious room overlooking the Palace Pier and the ocean. They stood near the window, with Paige behind Nikki, as she circled her waist, and teasingly licked her neck. Paige opened the waist of her jeans, letting them drop to the floor. She continued to kiss Nikki's neck as her hand traveled between her legs. She opened them. "OH, you bitch. You are so wet? Are you wet for me?" Nikki leaned back against Paige and sighed, "Yes, for you and only you Paige". Paige pulled back and had her lean over at the window sill. She spread Nikki's legs and got between them. She knew what she wanted and how to get it and there was nothing that Nikki could do to stop her.

Paige found her pussy lips and slid her tongue inside. She held Nikki's hips as she nibbled and sucked on her pussy, sucking all the sweet juices out of her, as if she were a sweet, creamed filled treat. "Make me cum, do it, make me cum you slut", Nikki said as Paige finished her off. Exhausted, they both fell onto the carpet. "That was amazing; but next time, I get to suck you dry", Nikki said as they both stripped out of their clothing and climbed into bed. Paige smiled as they hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms. The weekend had just begun. 


	10. Drunken Night w My Friend (slash-ff)

**Drunken Night with My Friend**

Hey, the name is Paige. Just thought I'd take a moment and tell you what happened when my boyfriend and I broke up. See, I was in need of some time with friends in order to take my mind off of it. It was Saturday, and my friend AJ called and asked if I wanted to go to a bar with a few of the WWE Divas. I immediately got changed out of my sweats and tank, showered, and grabbed a taxi to the bar where this was taking place. I paid the driver, got out, and stepped into the bar, where the group of girls were waiting for me. AJ turned around to see who was coming in and smiled, patting down at the stool beside her. AJ is very attractive and very married, but she still likes to "play around", whenever she's in town. Her eyes are a dark shade of brown, which is the same color as her straight and long hair. Even though I'm friends with the other girls, I'm closest to AJ.

I smiled, as I approached them and sat down in between AJ and Natalie. Naomi was the last girl and was very close to Natalie. "Hey guys, thanks so much for the offer to come out. I really need this", I said while grasping my already prepared alcoholic drink. AJ rubbed my back while she gulped the liquid down her throat. "No problem, we know you could use this", she said in a very comforting manner. I smiled and sipped at my drink. All of us got into deep conversation about work, our lives and other small talk. The night passed by. The smell of hot pizza filled the room alongside the laughter that came from us and the other tables and people in the room. I smiled. I'm glad I was here enjoying myself. The night came to an end and we all said goodbye and called a taxi to come pick us up. Natalie and Naomi got a taxi together because she decided to stay the night at Natalie's and go home in the morning. AJ and I somehow ended up in another conversation and got into the same taxi together. Along the way, I offered her the chance to stay at my place, for the night. Her drunk mind agreed and my drunk mouth smiled.

We arrived and I paid the driver, as we stepped up to my place and got settled inside. "Have a seat, get comfy", I said as I opened the fridge and got out some red wine and poured a few glasses. Like we need more alcohol anyways. AJ got comfy on my couch and I brought over two glasses of wine and gave her one. She smiled and took it, bringing the rim to her lips. I watched her. I watched her lips. She has very pursed lips, and I was fascinated by them at this very moment. My drunk mind started to wonder and I wondered what those lips would feel like elsewhere. I wondered how they would feel between my vagina lips, pressed hard right up against my vulva. I moaned mentally as a tingling between my thighs started to occur. I immediately blocked out the dirty thoughts. AJ swallowed the strong red wine. "You miss him, don't you?", she asked. I looked down. "Yeah... But it will take time", I said. AJ lifted my chin up with her finger. I looked at her stunningly. Now that her finger was on my chin, my mind couldn't help but wonder again. I wondered what those steady and thin fingers would feel like rubbing my clit, or how they would feel moving in and out of me... Mmm... I grew wet once again.  
She looked into my eyes and ran a fist through my hair. My breath quickened. 'You're a beautiful girl. I want to try and take your mind really far away from him.' She said. And a part of me knew where she was going with this, the other half of me was clueless. 'Ho-how are you goin-' I was cut off from my sentence when her lips pressed against mine. Immediately, the taste of the red wine hit me, then the shock started to hit me. This is AJ, my best friend of six years. Yeah sure we've been drunk together before, but it never got like this. At least, I don't think it did. Courtney is bi and I know she's had more girlfriends than boyfriends, but I was never one of them. I've only had two boyfriends in my life. My mind ran faster now. What am I supposed to do? AJ was kissing down my neck now, sucking it and biting it gently. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. 'Mmm...AJ...What are we doing?' I asked. Her lips lapped at my neck and she rose a finger to my mouth. 'Shhh... Tonight, let's just forget...' she responded, gently cupping my neck with her other hand.

I thought it through and decided that we won't remember this in the morning. So let's just have fun. And besides, I still need some more time tonight in order to get the breakup out of my mind. I started to give back. I pushed her down onto the couch, kissing her chiseled jaw then down her slick neck. I always wanted to kiss her. She's just always stuck out to me with her looks and personality. She would do anything for anyone, even if she needed help, she always helps the first person who needs it. Right now, she's helping me...She began to moan as I sucked on her neck, kissing gently to the other side of her neck. She then pushed me back and ended up on top of me. She took in my presence, and how it was presented to her at the very moment. 'Wow... You are so sexy, so hot, so beautiful...' she said while tracing my jaw with her finger. Her words caused more moisture in between my thighs and I practically squirmed under her body. She began to unbutton my blouse, kissing down my chest as she did so. I moaned, biting my lip. After she unbuttoned my shirt, she separated it over my chest and pushed it back off and over my shoulders. I was in my bra and jeans and somehow I felt very vulnerable and exposed. 'So beautiful...' she said as she traced my rib bones. She kissed my shoulder and reached behind me to unhook my bra and before I knew it, my chest was naked. 'Don't be shy... You've always been so sexy...' she said as she grabbed my breasts into her soft and firm hands and started to massage them. It felt nice. I closed my eyes and an unexpected moan slipped from my lips. She attacked my neck once again with kisses while massaging both of my breasts into her hands.

She kissed down my neck to my chest, and began to suck on my nipples softly. I moaned, my back arching. My ex had done this to me before, but it never felt this good. She worked her mouth and tongue on my breasts. 'Does that feel good?' she asked. I nodded. It felt more than good. Her hand traveled down my navel and she hooked her fingers in the waist of my jeans where my belt loops were. I gasped. 'Let's go to the bedroom, shall we?' she asked. I lay there breathless and in shock. AJ picked me up off the couch and placed my legs around her hips as she carried me to the bedroom. My arms automatically rested around her neck. I didn't know she could carry me. We do work out at the gym together and all, but I never thought she would be carrying me because of sexual matters. She brushed her lips across my collarbone as she lead the way to my bedroom. We reached the dark room and she lay me down on the bed carefully. She was on top of me. 'Where was I?' she asked herself. Her hands found my belt. 'Oh yes... Your jeans, we need to take them off.' She said as she put her fingers to work with unbuttoning my jeans and unzipping them, and removing my belt. My heartbeat jumped in my throat. Was this happening with my best friend? What is she going to do to me?  
I felt her breath hit my stomach as she pulled my jeans down my legs and I heard them hit the ground. My hands gripped the headboard of my bed and I heard her inhale a sharp breath. She rubbed me over my panties and they were soaked. She moaned while rubbing me. My back arched. Even just her rubbing me over my panties felt amazing. Why does everything feel so much better with her? I heard her jaw open and she pressed her lips to my ear. I shivered. 'You're soaked. Who made you this wet?' she asked. I was speechless and motionless. Of course it was her. Who else would it be right now? 'Y-you di-did...' The words slipped off my tongue. She kissed my neck while she rubbed me. 'Mmm you feel so good. You're so sexy when you're wet...' Her words rang in my ear and she kissed down my stomach to my hipbone. I bucked my hips while biting my lip. I wanted her perfect lips in me. I want to know what they feel like in me. She pushed my hips back down into the mattress. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of my panties and she began to pull them down as well. I moaned already, and her lips haven't even touched me yet. My panties fell off my toes and hit the hard wooden floor.  
Moments later, I felt her breath hit my dripping core. She placed her thumb on my clit and began to rub it in slow circles. My jaw opened and I sunk into myself from the pleasure. 'Oh my gosh AJ- that feels amazing...' I moaned out loud. 'Yeah?' she asked. 'Mmhmm...' I answered. She ran her fingers through my slit and plunged them into me. I moaned aloud. She thrust her fingers in and out of me slowly. 'Ughhh that feels so good...' I moaned and ran a fist through my hair. She leaned her head down and licked my clit. 'Ugh!' I cried out the second I felt her tongue on my clit. She swirled her tongue around it and moved her fingers faster. 'Yeah? Does that feel good?' she asked. 'Yes yes... Feels so good... Please don't stop...' My neck arched into the mattress. 'I won't stop, I promise.' And she sure kept her word. She began to softly suck my clit and she gently wrapped her lips around it. 'Shit AJ! That's so good!' I moaned loudly, and she moved her fingers even faster and she licked her tongue up my slit then began to suck my clit even harder now. 'Oh my gosh AJ- I'm gonna cum!'

My toes began to curl. Before I knew it, my orgasm took control of me and I cried out as it washed over me. Courtney kissed the inside of my thighs and began to kiss her way up my stomach. My breathing was rapid and I felt the blanket of sweat over the skin of my face. I slowly let go of the headboard that I had held on to so tightly. She kissed my cheek and planted a few kisses on my neck to try and relax me. 'How was that?' she asked. My lips opened, but I couldn't speak right now. I couldn't believe it. My best friend of six years had just gone down on me. We're a bit drunk but it's still real... I'm still going to remember this night forever... I don't know if she will or not…"AJ", I breathed. A trickle of sweat swam down from my hairline to my temple. 'That... That was amazing..' I continued. I could faintly see her smile. 'Good to hear.' she said while kissing my shoulder. I felt as if I had a job to do as well. I felt like this night wasn't finished yet. I need to go down on her too. I know she's not expecting anything just because she never expects anything in return, but right now, I actually really wanted to do it. She made me feel so good. I have to return the favor. But I've never gone down on a girl before. I will have no clue what I'm doing. What if it doesn't feel good for her? I have to give it back to her...  
I twisted my arms around her and turned us over so I was on top. She was caught off guard, but I wanted this night to be perfect. Not just for me, for the both of us. She still had all her clothes on. I started to unbutton her shirt. I went up to her ear. I spoke softly. 'I've never done anything like this with a girl before. I'm going to try and make you feel just as good as you made me feel. You just have to communicate with me, okay? Tell me what feels good and what doesn't and I'll do it, okay?' I said, almost done unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't speak. I just saw her head nod. Perfect. It's her turn now. I began by taking off her stubborn shirt. I pushed it back over her shoulders and her skin was exposed. I threw her shirt on the floor and began kissing the soft skin on her shoulders. She gasped at the contact. I unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as well. I started to kiss along her collarbone and open chest. I let my hands travel to her breasts. I remembered how she had massaged mine; slowly and with some pressure. I tried to mirror her actions. She softly moaned, and I smiled.  
I leaned down and licked at her nipple. I fondled her nipple with my tongue back and forth. I took my finger and did the same to her other nipple, played with it back and forth. She moaned. 'Does this feel good so far, AJ?' I asked. 'Y-yes it feels great.' she answered me softly. I smiled once again, and began to now suck at her nipples. Her back arched and she moaned again. I kissed up to her neck and worked my hands on her breasts. I let my one hand fall down to her pants. 'Your pants... They need to come off...' I repeated her words from before. I saw that familiar smile on her face and I now put both of my hands to work on her jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down her legs. They soon hit my floor. I stretched out her smooth legs, rubbing my lips up against them. She moaned and I could hear the giggle arising in her throat. It must have tickled a little bit. I began to kiss up her soft legs and on the inside of her thighs. I placed my hand overtop of her panties, and I kissed her through her panties.  
She breathed in quickly, moaning afterwards. 'Mmm that felt nice...' she said. I started to kiss her again over her panties and I could feel her wetness against my lips now. I rubbed her through her panties with my fingers. 'You like this?' I asked. 'Yes...' She said while softly tugging my hair. It was time for them to come off. I heard her gasp quietly as I tugged on her panties and began to pull them down her now trembling legs. I kissed down her legs as I did so. Her panties were now on my floor. I grew nervous and my heartbeat began to beat quickly once again. Like I said, I've never done this before and nor did I ever think I was going to do it. I told her to communicate... She will know what to do...I kissed up her legs and kissed her core softly. She moaned. I began to rub her with my fingers, trying to do what she did to me. 'Talk to me, Court. Does it feel good?' I asked, kissing her hipbone. 'Yes yes... It feels so good.. Keep doing that with your fingers...' She said. And I did. I continued to rub her lips with my fingers slowly and in circular motions. I lifted up her hood with my other hand and her clit became exposed. I breathed cool air on it, and she moaned and tugged at my bed sheets. I'm hoping that it felt good.  
I added my tongue and pressed it to her clit. I ran my tongue over her clit over and over. 'Mmm that feels good too...' she said. I kept doing just that. She tasted amazing to be completely honest. I was enjoying this too. 'Mmm... Put- put your fingers in me...' I took in her order, and plunged my fingers in her softly. She gasped, moaning my name. I moved my fingers in and out slowly. 'Feel good?' I asked. 'Yeah... Just like that... Keep doing it just like that... Okay?' she asked. 'Okay.' I said, and I again pressed my tongue to her clit and softly started to suck on it, drawing it into my mouth then letting go of it. 'Mmmm you're so good at this... Your fingers and tongue feel so good...' She moaned. I was surprised. I didn't think it would feel good for her. I started to move my fingers faster in and out of her while sucking her clit harder now too. 'Oh shit oh shit...' She said as her back arched and her hips bucked up into my face. She breathed fastly. 'Do-Don't stop, I'm going to cum!' she moaned loudly. I kept going at her with my tongue and fingers. 'Ugh!' She moaned aloud, and her legs started to shake and she told me she was having an orgasm. I gave her an orgasm... Wow... I'm so surprised...I began to kiss my way up to her stomach and chest. She was breathing heavy. 'Did-did that feel good?' I asked her. She weakly placed her hands on my cheeks. 'That... Was... The... Best...' She answered. I smiled. The rest of the night we sat and talked, falling asleep together shortly afterwards.


	11. Anger Management (slash-ff)

*****This was written for a reader named Becky Lynch. If you are her and you are reading it, please let me know what you think of it. Thank you****

Anger Management

"I'm pissed off, Becky" my girlfriend, Sasha Banks, said as I walked in the door. "Well, lets see if we can do something about that shall we?" I replied, setting down my bag. I took off my jacket and kicked off my shoes, this left me in shorts and a tank top. I walked over to the middle of the room, she walked up and took a swing. I caught her hand with my opposite and pulled her in front of me and wrapped my other arm around her waist. She bent forward and flipped me over onto the floor, I rolled away before she pinned me. Then I tackled her from the side, rolling her onto her back and pinned her by sitting on her hips and holding down her wrists. I leaned forward to kiss her and she bucked me off into a somersault onto my back. I rolled again onto my hands and knees, she did the same. We looked at each other, panting, then tackled at the same time and ended up rolling across the floor. Our legs tangled together and we stopped when my back hit a wall, I pushed off it to roll over top of her.  
Supported by one leg to the side and by the opposite arm around her shoulders, my other leg pressed between hers gently, and my other hand rested at her waist. She relaxed as my lips touched hers, gently pressing them apart, my tongue searched for hers and detected the pizza she had had earlier. I pressed my body to hers, our curves melding into each other. My hand slipped beneath her shirt and slid beneath her body to hold her hips against mine. "Better?" I asked when I pulled back for a breath. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was heated as I had been when I walked in the door thinking about her. "M mm," she nodded and wrapped her arms around me to pull me into another kiss. My hand circled the back of her neck and the kiss became harder as we both pressed together. When she released me, I sat up and tugged her shirt up and off. I leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, supporting myself with one hand, roamed slowly up her body with the other until I found a breast and cupped it. I kissed her neck, then traced my tongue down her body to the breast in my hand. I circled it a few times before she arched into me and I took the nipple in my mouth to gently suck and nibble on it with my lips. My hand that had been holding her breast circled under her waist and the other came up to play with her other breast. I began to tease her by pressing my thigh between hers in rhythm with my mouth, feeling the heat and moisture through the cloth of her underwear.

I moved my hand from her breast down to hook a finger under the waistband, pulling them down as I lifted my leg to let them pass, then used my foot to push them the rest of the way. My hand wandered back up her leg while my mouth wandered down to her belly button. I flicked my tongue in and out of it before moving down further. I rubbed my palm up between her legs as I breathed in her scent, then spread her with my fingers and dipped my head for a long slow taste from her vagina to her clitoris. I unhooked my arm from her waist and slid it under her leg and held her thigh. "Lovely as always," I said before settling my mouth onto her clitoris to gently suck, lick and roll it between my lips. I moved my hand down beneath my mouth and circled a finger around her vagina to tease her before twisting two fingers together. "Oh!" she moaned as I began a slow rhythm sliding my fingers in a little deeper each time until they were buried in her sweet flesh. I pressed my mouth harder against her and sped my hand up a little bit while turning my wrist to cork-screw into her. Soon she was bucking against my mouth and nearly cutting off my air with her legs. "Come for me baby," I murmured against her as I felt her tensing up. I gripped her thigh tighter to hold on, untwisted and crooked my fingers inside of her to press upwards while sucking hard on her clitoris. "Mm mm," she hummed in contentment as I lapped up every drop that poured from her. Then I crawled up over her body to lay down next to her and bask in her afterglow.


	12. The Shower (NikkiNaomi)

****This is a one-shot request from "Dragon Blue 10". I don't know who you are, but enjoy the story****

The Shower

Nikki was standing in her shower, at the hotel, getting ready for her date with Jon Cena. She loved John with all her heart, but there was still one person who could get her going, even more than him. She was married, but Nikki didn't mind. All she could think of was her hands on her body, making her feel like she was a prize to win. As she stood under the shower, thoughts of that night with Naomi, came back to haunt her and now she needed a release. As she stood there, letting the water wash over her, she thought back to the night…

I could feel that cold, smooth, hard surface behind me. I remember the hot water striking my skin and the steam strengthening the scent of her. I shudder as I'm pinned against the shower wall, always just a little colder than comfortable and it makes me shiver as I catch my breath. My heels, my shoulder blades and my head against the cold surface. My ass rubbing back and forth against the wall as she grinds and palms my mound relentlessly. "Make me yours" I sigh, as her body collides with mine once again, squeezing her hand between my thighs. The surface behind me is so hard that my body absorbs all shock of her delicious body thrusting against mine almost slamming my ass into the cold wet tiles.  
I can see it in her eyes how much she loves having me there; Pinned. But not so tightly that I can't writhe and move my body. Supported by her constant thrusts I curl my leg around her waist, holding her close. Her nails clawing up my thigh, urging higher, her hips grinding, her teeth flashing in a wide lusty smile. Her eyes darken and I gasp as I can see just how much she lusts for me to come for her. I can see in her eyes and in the expression on her face how damp the sheets were just this morning when she had dreamed about me... Doing these things to me. She had waited all day for it and I was finally hers to do as she pleases. Suddenly she casts my leg aside and wraps my waist in her strong arms spinning me around quickly and crushing into me from behind.  
I yelp in surprise as I find my cheek, my breasts, my knees and my hips smashed hard against the wall. Immediately I feel her hand winding in my hair, tightening and pulling back and I willingly tilt my chin up. I feel her hot breath on my throat only moments before her teeth sink in. Tasting my sweat and my skin, marking me as her own - her little slut. My taut tummy trapping her other arm against the wall as she strums away at her little slut's pussy. Plucking at my lips, stretching and pinching, but avoiding penetration... For now. I'm longing for that exact moment... So bad. My pussy is throbbing, glistering in the water, desperate for attention. I moan as I feel her hand draw away... Then yelp again as her fingertips lash against my clit, spanking my pussy. She growls as spanks me again, sending a wave of tension through my body and I'm unable to hold in the cry of pleasure as my body squirms uncontrollably against the wall.  
A smile appears on her face and the growl turns into a whisper of how she's going to tease me till I beg her to fuck me. Till it's the thing in the world I'm most certain about. Until everything else pales in relevance and the only thing that matters. The center of my existence is my quaking pussy... My pussy and the finger lodged there all the way to the knuckle... Its ridges raking my inner walls. When I feel like my entire purpose in life... My raison d'être... Is to squeal and beg for release. I open my mouth to do so, but as I do I'm met with her finger on my lips to stifle my begging plea. Applying pressure, her surging finger parts my lip, and scoring my timid tongue, it mimics the other finger spearing my equally needy pussy. She can feel me quiver as her fingers press firm and kneads little circles, slicking my juices over my folds, her hips circling, grinding me into the cold surface. Fucking me forward against her hand, so soft and talented. I can feel her tight little fist, two of her knuckles straddling my clit, the rest wedged between my mound and the wall; Giving me a hard little toy to fuck myself against.  
I can feel her hips behind me, thrusting lewdly... A little faster now, but a lot harder. This is no gentle love making. She clenches her fist against my little pussy and applies pressure making it throb and vibrate and making me whither and moan. My knees weaken and I stumble on my feet, but she's right behind me, holding me... Pinning me against the makeshift altar on which she worships my young, sexy body passionately... Vigorously and fiercely fucking her sexy little slut. I shift my weight to remain steady, my hard nipples rasping against the wall. I feel sexy now, knowing that my lover can't keep her eyes nor hands off of me as soon as I stretch the slightest and for a short moment the thought of her longing to have my body as she pleases whenever she wants becomes a daydream... That I abruptly wake up from a moment later as she squeezes my clit between her knuckles making me shake and shudder deliciously in her arms. She wants to tease me longer, but my shaky, squirming hot body and my need for release is too much for her and she whimpers , confessing her own need; "Oh Nikki, fuck" And sighs as her finger suddenly spears my slit, those knuckles still tight against my tender flesh. She curls that lonely finger inside me and clenches tight, my mound and clit imprisoned in her warm palm making me shudder against the wall wall behind her hand. Then she lets my hair go free and reaches for my right hand, drawing it back around her thrusting hip. Her fingers laced between mine, coaxing me to dig my nails into her ass. I can't resist and as I do as I'm told, she lets out a groan into my ear.  
Her hips colliding so hard against me now, forcing me against that fist... again and again, her speed increasing with her desire, as she tells me whispering how much she craves my pleasure... My orgasm. Her hold on me tightens, her hips hammering away as a second stiff finger joins the first in my dripping wet pussy, stabbing them into me again and again till her forearm burns with exertion. I listen to her begging for me to come for her, to spray her hand and be her little brunette slut. Even now she wants to prolong my pleasure and tease me further, but she can't. Her own orgasm is so close... She's been fucking herself against my hip and tailbone and I feel her tense up and shake behind me. She strikes out, knowing her own lust has gotten the best of her and she takes it out on my pussy, frantically grinding me against the wall. My belly flat against it, I feel so tightly pinned that I could lift my feet off the ground and not fall down. She clutches at my breast as it's nearly flattened against that cold surface, the weight of my body trapping both her hands; One sawing away between my thighs and the other mauling my breast and nipple, her breath hot and dry on my shoulder just before she sinks her teeth in to stifle a squeal and I feel her teeth clamping down hard the instant her orgasm racks her body, her nectar sizzling sweetly against my skin as she comes on the back on my thigh and ass.  
The strong and sweet scent of her fills my nostrils as her fists get back to attacking my pleasure points, her fingers twisting, stretching my walls. I groan, feeling so empty as she suddenly tears her hands from me and drops weakly to her knees, pressing her face into me from behind, nudging and tickling between my cheeks and her lips mashed against mine. I wriggle and shudder, but her hold on my hips is too strong and that wall isn't going anywhere. I feel her tongue, so hungry for me. Lapping, sneaking up those pretty petals and stealing away my juices. Capturing them and pulling away as her hand reclaims my mound and her tongue covered in me teasing my little tight ring. She mewls up at me, her thumb stuffed to the base inside my pussy, and second and third finger placed firmly on either side of my clit, stretching the sensitive skin around it, her tongue playing around my ass as she listens to my body intently, gauging my reaction. The reaction she gets is a loud cry of pleasure overwhelming the flow of water against the hard tiles. My little hard nub between her fingers, jutting out and begging for attention, she surges forward, trying to force my clit against the cool smooth wall and at the same time her tongue stiffens and stretches me... slowly, making me feel so full with just a single digit and tongue. Her free hand sliding up and down those smooth, sexy legs, up my back and side, just touching me. A firm, knowing touch, loving my feminine curves, the arch of my back and spine, her fingertips brushing my hair and twining my tresses around them.  
Her hand is steady and sturdy, providing knuckles as little nodes for my clit to find and guide, her face guiding my hips and her tongue firmly anchored in my ass. Her breaths are sharp and ragged as her mouth and nose are almost always occupied. There is no part of my body that isn't feeling the full brunt of her lust. She writhes with me, penetrating my heat once again, then suddenly purrs as another orgasm washes over her, just from the enjoying she receives from pleasing me and her hands tighten in accord. She summons the last of her waning strength and stands shakily to her feet, spinning me and grasping for my right thigh, hiking it high up her body so that she can gaze into my pleading eyes and as she kisses me she whispers how fucking beautiful I am right now. Her mound writhing lightly against mine, her hips moving slowly and her eyelids fluttering, she falls into me in a loving embrace. Her soft lips smoothing over my shoulder where she'd bitten me not long before and her slender arms slipping around my arched back, holding me tightly. Her lust is temporarily sated, and while I'm still every inch her sexy little slut, it's her love that surrounds me now... Her presence and her smile. I can see it in her eyes how much she loves me as she silently disengages from me, leaving me weary and spent against that wall and padding away on her bare feet she peeks back over her shoulder and smiles  
"Are you coming?"


	13. A Dip in the Water (slash-fmf)

A Dip In The River

Hey, the name's Nikki and I want to tell you a story about me, my best friend, Paige, and this cowboy we found while out riding horses one day. Paige and I were burning up. We'd been riding horses all afternoon and the sun was bearing down on us. When she suggested a quick dip in a nearby stream, I readily agreed, dying to get out of these hot shoes and tight jean shorts. After tying the horses up to the branch of a tree, Paige wasted no time in heading for the water, kicking off her leather boots and stripping out of her black denim shorts that were plastered to her rump from a day of hard riding, leaving her clad in only a pair of pink bikinis and matching tank top. I couldn't wait to get into that cool clear water, but as I slid my shorts down, I remembered that I wore a thong today – and not just an ordinary up the butt thong with a triangle in the front but a lacy white thong with only a tiny strip of nearly sheer fabric to cover me. Well, there was nothing I could do about it now, Paige would have to just look in the other direction.  
She was lying back on one of the big rocks in the middle of the stream, letting her long dark hair flow with the current when I came in. I sank down to my knees and cupped the water in my hand for a drink, allowing the cool water to flow down my chin and soak my little white baby T. Of course, my breasts were on display with my pebbled nipples protruding, but this didn't bother me because Paige and I frequently were topless around each other. Most of the time, on days like this we'd just sit around in her room and let the fan blow on us. Or sometimes, when it wasn't so blistering, we'd sunbathe on her roof. I even mentioned how perfect her small breasts were when she'd get down on the way she looks and how no boys really liked her. Then she would hug me and tell me how nice it felt to have my larger breasts on her, and that boys would have to like feeling breasts like mine as well. I stood up, arching my back with my hands linked over my head, for a good stretch, enjoying the sun now that my body had cooled off. When I looked over at Paige, I saw that she was looking at me. I smiled. "It feels good, doesn't it? I'm glad you suggested this spot."  
She licked her pink lips and her eyes wandered down to my crotch. "So am I."  
It didn't make me feel uncomfortable, her watching me. I was proud of my body. I worked hard to keep in shape. The sun was getting hot again on my shoulders, probably because I have long black hair, and so I decided to lie down and get totally soaked this time. "Your step-brother sure seemed interested in where we were heading. What do you think he'd do if he found us out here like this?" "Probably just stare at your beautiful body," Paige said from right beside me. I shielded my eyes to get a better look at her face and saw that she was ogling my breasts again. I just let her look her fill. "Well, I sure wouldn't mind if he decided to bare that hard body of his and join us for a cool dip. Or even something else." I laughed. "I can see right through your thong," she remarked, a little breathless. "Do you shave it?" "Sometimes," I mumbled as the water flowed over my curves. "But mostly I keep it waxed. It stays softer that way." Then I couldn't resist playing with her just a little. "And then I rub this special lotion all over, for a long time until it gets completely absorbed." "Oh," she said on a lengthy sigh, before I splashed her and scrambled away.  
We were giggling and splashing around when Thomas came upon us at full gallop. Man, he looked good enough to eat. His brown hair had been bleached by the sun and his skin bronzed. He'd ripped the sleeves of his tight muscle shirt off to reveal his finely honed guns. He jumped off the horse before it even stopped without taking his eyes off me. Trying to act cool, he sat down at the water's edge. "What are you two up to? Trouble?" I splashed him. "I guess that depends on your definition." "Mostly, we're just playing around," Paige chimed in, making her step-brother glance in her direction. He looked her over, smiled and then turned his gaze back to me, not bothering to keep his eyes on my face. "Playin', huh? Well, I happen to know a few games." "I'm sure you do, cowboy," I said as I lifted my arms to smooth the dark hair away from my face. "What did you have in mind?" He removed his boots, and set them on the bank one at a time and then stood and stripped out of his shirt. His smooth, tan pectoral muscles rippled as he brought his arm down and rubbed his hand over his chiseled six-pack. "How about truth or dare?" He wore a pair of cut-off's as well, but when I suggested he take them off, he grinned, unbuttoning only the top button. "I don't think you're ready to let the horse out of the barn yet. Or are you ready for that first dare?"

Though her step-brother was a eight years older than either of us, and already done with college, he didn't get a bear belly like some of those other college boys do, and I didn't mind the attention he'd begun to pay me whenever I came over to spend the night at his house. Most of the time he was the only one around, because Paige's folks were always staying someplace on the weekends, and I frequently asked him to do little favors for me in kind of my little fantasy of us playing house. To this day, the most that had ever happened between us was a quick hug or an accidental brushing of thighs, and I couldn't wait for something more intense. And from the looks of his bulging package, I'd say he felt the same. "I'll go first," Leah announced as she put a hand on my shoulder to bring me back to reality. Thomas spoke up. "Truth or dare?" Paige led over at me, biting her lip. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Nikki", he drawled, stepping further into the water to where we were standing.  
Like an excited puppy, Paige moved in. She touched her fingertips to my lips first and then tilted my chin up just slightly to bring my mouth up to hers. Her lips were soft and warm as they brushed against mine. Surprisingly, I could feel the stirrings of arousal between my thighs. I don't know if it was because Thomas was watching or because her tongue tasted so sweet in my mouth, but began to like it. Too soon, she pulled away, laughing and a little breathless. The sun was scorching again, my shirt nearly dry, and I sank down into the water to get wet again. I stood up and looked from Paige to Thomas, who both had their eyes centered on me, roving from my chest down to my crotch. I began to throb and feel my own moisture build. "I'll take a double dare," I said and looked to Thomas for release. Paige chimed in, "Kiss me." Then Thomas added, "And then suck on her nipples." I wasted no time in fulfilling the dare. I kissed Paige the way that she kissed me and took it a step farther as I lightly pinched her nipples with my fingers. She moaned into my mouth as I slid my tongue further in. Slowly, I lifted the damp shirt off her body and pressed my breasts against hers, feeling the satisfaction of her taut nipples boring through my shirt and knowing that she was excited to be kissing me. Her hands moved around my waist and grabbed hold of my shirt as she urged my arms up and freed me of the wet garment.

I continued to kiss her, loving the feel of her soft lips on mine, and also the feel of her small breasts on my flesh. Lowering my head, I took her tiny pink nipple into my mouth and suckled. Her fingers tangled with my hair as she held my head to her breast and cried out my name. "Dare," Thomas said after a while of being left out of the picture. I came up for air and looked at him. "I dare you to take your shorts off." He did and stood before us, naked and glorious. His erection grew even larger under our gazes, nearly stealing my breath at the thought of that humongous muscle inside of me. And I wanted him all for myself. "What next?" I answered him with a shrug of my shoulders. "You should have said double dare. Now it's Paige's turn again." "Double dare," Paige whispered, coming closer to kiss me again, not waiting for Thomas to make up his mind. "Get on your knees, rip off Nikki's thong and eat her pussy," Thomas said, moving a hand down to stroke his blessed member. As I watched him stroking himself, I became jealous of his hand because I wanted to be the one stroking him.

I was brought back to reality, when I felt Paige's tongue on my clit, eating me out as if she had never eaten pussy before. My knees weakened, as I felt myself getting close and Thomas was no help as he kept teasing me, by stroking his long, hard cock, slowly. I moaned and my head fell back in a quick, and somewhat unfulfilling, orgasm. Thomas was gorgeous. Just looking at him made me want more and I could tell by the trace amount of juice on the tip of his penis, that he felt the same way. "Paige, dare me to suck on Troy, to take all of him into my mouth", I asked. "I don't want to," Paige whined. I knew what she wanted and I had to appease her in some way. "The next double dare Thomas will make me eat you and finger fuck you, does that sound good?" Paige nodded. "But only if you let me suck on your nipples while you suck on Thomas, alright?"  
I was already down on my knees, the little river rocks digging into my flesh, but I didn't care. I licked the tip of his dick and tasted his salty juice. I took him deep into my mouth wanting more of that delicious stuff. I took him all the way down my throat; he must have been at least ten inches. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and pumped while I sucked faster and faster. Paige moved in between his legs and started on my tits. I found myself wishing for a way to have something in my mouth, something sucking on my tits and something riding hard and fast inside of me all at the same time. I played with Thomas's balls and felt them tighten up, right before he came inside my mouth. Once I cleaned him up, he swung his leg over Paige and sat down in the water beside me. I laid back as Paige sucked on my breasts and slowly began to insert her fingers inside me. I felt myself getting closer but I didn't want my release to be the same as before. Then, as if he read my mind, Thomas brought his hand to the breast that Paige was neglecting and without warning, I found myself saying, "Thomas, I want you. I want you inside me now", as I kissed him.  
Paige looked at me, as if I were saying she wasn't doing her job, but I kissed her and reassured her that she had done her job. I stood up and lead her over to the big, flat rock. Turning her so that her back was to the rock, I kissed her again and rubbed my thumbs over her nipples while Thomas watched from behind me. Laying her down, I wasted no time in stripping off her panties and settling my mouth on her pussy. She had it shaved in a V and her soft, curly hairs felt surprisingly nice against my lips. "Is this what you want, sweetie?" I asked as I licked her clit, causing her hips to arch upward. The power of sex I held over her was a powerful aphrodisiac and I found myself enjoying my task very much. I ate her slowly, savoring her tangy flavor and drinking all of her desire. I licked her all over, loving the feel of my tongue inside of her. I could tell by her moans and the way she was shaking that she was about ready to explode, so I slowed down even more and put my finger inside of her. She was tight and clamped around my finger as I picked up the pace and rocked her world.  
I felt a hand on my backside, and figured that Thomas had recovered and was ready to join the party. The head of his penis pressed against my pussy and edged inside slowly. He took great care to make my body used to his size and to not overwhelm me. Then he pulled out and thrust in fully just once, but once was enough. I must have been further along, in my ecstasy, because my orgasm washed over me and I just about collapsed into Paige's pussy. I sucked her and flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue as I slid another finger in and she came. I licked up all of her juices as Thomas rode me slow and deep. My body came to life again and my skin was sizzling with electric current. Every thrust almost had me weeping for the joy of it and then he stopped. I stood up and turned around to see that Thomas was in some secret communication with Paige. I felt him put his hand behind my neck and kiss me, slowly.

The next thing I knew, Thomas was on the rock and turning me around to sit facing away from him as he lowered me onto him and then pulled me back to lay on him. He had one knee up and a foot braced for support while my legs were spread wide and he rocked his hips. Then, Paige leaned forward to kiss me as she played with my breasts. This had to be heaven! I didn't think it could get any better, but then Paige moved down my body and plied her fabulous little tongue to my clit again as Thomas filled me. He stiffened and moaned, emptying his precious juice into me. I shattered, wondering briefly what we would do when got back to the house.


	14. Payback (slash-mm)

Payback

It finally happened. We've all wondered what we would say or do if the ex that had screwed us showed up again. I opened the door and there he was. I hadn't thought about him in 6 months. I hadn't seen him in almost a year. From the black eye and swollen mouth, I figure his year was worse than mine…not to mention she was at my door. I looked past him and saw his car was full of boxes and clothes. Roman was the last guy I thought of, when our friends said they had seen my ex and he was not doing so well. I opened the door and motioned for him to come in, as I closed the door and led him to the kitchen. I offered him a beer and we went back to the living room. "Sorry to bother you, Ryan, but I had nowhere else to go", he said as he took a swig of his beer. "So, how much snow should I expect?", I asked as I looked at him. "Huh?", Roman said as he stared at me. "Obviously hell has frozen over because you said that would be the only way you would come back to me", I said as we both drank our beers.

Roman looked at Ryan and wondered why he was being so cold towards him. Roman thought back to the night he left. He and Ryan had gone out to a club and Roman met a friend, from his football days, and Ryan, who was never jealous, seemed to be all bent out of shape and accused Roman of cheating on him. Later that night, when they got home, Ryan went off on Roman. After their fight, Roman grabbed his stuff and left, that same night, but soon found that life in the real world was hard and cruel. Roman was brought back to reality when Ryan asked him why he came back. "So… what's the story, Roman?" "He threw me out." "And beat you up." "Yeah." "So what landed you here? Why not Brandon, or Jerry, or Randy for that matter?" "They're either Ed's friends or bastards." "Better a pervert stalker like me, eh?" "I apologized for believing that stuff." I took a large swig as a lump of year old anger crept up the back of my neck. "So now you need a place to stay. How long have you been in your car?" "2 days. I'm sorry. I shouldn't-" "Shut up! You're here and I won't put you on the street. I still love you. And I'm still mad as hell."

"You still?" "Shut Up!" I stood up and began pacing. This man had been thru abuse. I would not abuse him, but I would not bend over again. "This is how it's going to work. You can stay as long as you want to or need to. But while you are under my roof, your body is mine!" His head jerked up and his eyes finally met mine. "That's right," I said, "I will use your body. I will feel you, lick you, suck you, fuck you in any way, in any orifice I want." His mouth opened in shock, surprise, or protest. I didn't care which. "Stand up! You have a choice to make right now. Turn left and leave, or stand still and accept my terms." Roman stood up and watched as Ryan came to him. "I will not hurt you. That's not who I am. If you stay long enough, you may remember that. But I will have you, no excuses this time." Roman nodded and hugged Ryan. "Thank you" " Do you have your photo albums in the car?" Roman nodded. "The special one?" His head jerked up.

A previous boyfriend had done boudoir photos of him. He had allowed me to see some of them, but not the sexiest ones. "Go get your clothes. I'll make room in the closet. Bring in the special album with the first trip. I'll decide on additions while you finish." Roman simply nodded because he was exhausted.

I didn't help him carry anything in but I did take the book, when he offered it. I looked at it and saw pictures of him wearing assorted sexual clothing and in various poses. There were also pictures of him enjoying a vibrator, sucking cocks, and even riding what looked like another man. I followed him to the bedroom, shaking my head, wondering how stupid I had to be to allow him back into my life. I reached out to stroke his hair, as I thought about it and he turned to bury his head in my chest. I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled his head back. His eyes opened in alertness. I don't know what he expected, when I pulled him into a deep kiss. I then slid my hand over his jean-covered bulge and I could feel his reaction to me. He reached behind my neck, with one hand to maintain the kiss, and the other to grope my cock.

I considered taking him there on the bedroom floor, but decided to play a slower game. Keeping the hand firmly entangled in his hair, I pulled him to the bed and began undressing him with the other. He tried to help, but I slapped his hands away and continued. I wanted my domination game to continue for a while.

When I had him standing naked before me I had a decision to make. Do I undress and join him in the shower or stay dressed and wash him with the curtain open? Which imposes my domination more? My naked self, pressed against him or the image of a dressed outsider washing him with the curtain open? I decided to undress. I guided him into the shower by his hair then made him wait as I stripped. I don't know what he thought as he saw my stiff cock. Whether he thought I would take him there in the shower or not. I've never asked. It never occurred to me actually. I have a bit of an oral fetish. The first thing I wanted to do was suck him and make him scream my name. It's kind of a control thing I guess. If I can bring my lover to an uncontrollable, mind numbing orgasm, I have that much control over him. OK, so I guess I am a pervert. Just not the kind the asshole accused me of being. I stepped into the shower and turned him into the spray. I stood behind him and reached around to explore his body that I had missed so much.

He leaned his head back on my shoulder as my hands explored his chest. It was perfectly sculpted and his nipples became hard, to the touch, as I leaned forward and nuzzled Roman's. Taking a thin strip of his skin in my mouth, I sunk my teeth in and began sucking. It must have hurt a little because he reacted immediately. He couldn't escape me however. I released him after a minute or so, but the damage was done. I looked at the dark blue hickey forming on his neck and replied, "It will take a good three days for that to go away. Even if you change your mind and leave, you won't be going back to Ed." "He hasn't touched me except with the back of his hand in three months. He wouldn't even notice." He sighed as he stepped under the shower head and washed himself. One hand pulled him back against me and began exploring, as the other dipped to his hardening cock that seemed to be thicker and longer. I pulled him closer to me, pressing my cock between his cheeks, as my fingers explored his shaft.

He opened up to me and after the third stroke, I had him begging for me touch him. "You're so big. I forgot what it was like to have something so sexual inside me", he said. "Well, it has been almost three months, since anyone's touched you and well, there are some things that you don't forget!" "You'd better have some lube for that thing", he said as he smiled. As I stroked him, Roman began to buck against me. "Oh Fuck! Oh God!" I had him pinned against me, my cock pressing into the crack of his ass, as I felt his orgasm begin, sending him crashing over the edge into his first orgasm. "What was that?" he asked. I hesitated, unsure what he was asking. "What do you mean? You had an orgasm."

"No, I've had orgasms. That was like being hit by a truck", he said. I began to get the impression that none of his other lovers had ever found his G spot, but then put the thought out of my head. I didn't want to think about other lovers. We all have baggage. I began washing him slowly, gently. This time he didn't try to help. He moaned when I soaped his shaft and said, "Your fingers seem to be spending a lot of time around there." I smiled and said, "Other parts will get their turn." "Other? Plural?" I leaned forward and licked his neck. "Oh, I see."

Next, I soaped his ass and pressed a finger against his hole. He clenched his cheeks and tried to pull away, as I slid a finger inside, to the first knuckle. "Remember, anyway, anywhere, anyhow." "But it's—" "I know some religious bugaboo. Well if you get struck by lightning I'll get it too since I'll be several inches inside you. If you relax it will go a lot easier." He relaxed and I spent several minutes soaping and massaging his sphincter preparing it for a much larger visitor. He was tight even around a single finger. A little more evidence that he had been ignored. My other hand found the Vaseline and began to lube his ass. "No, please," he begged, his cheeks clenching as I forced a finger in. "The more I lube it now, the less it will hurt when my cock goes in."

Time for my orgasm. I leaned down and positioned my cock at his entrance and took his born again cherry with a single stroke. He responded by crying out and wrapping his legs around me and trying to control the speed of my strokes. It only resulted in allowing me to plow deeper. I leaned down and took one nipple, then the other into my mouth, torturing him. As his ass adjusted to my size, I picked up speed. Then his hole began to grip me as he approached his orgasm. My balls clenched and released at the extra pressure. I pinned him to the bed and let my cum splash deep in his sweet hole. My softening cock answered by sliding out of his hole and I decided that I wasn't done yet though.

I moved to the center of the bed and leaned over him. I took his soft cock and slid it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the shaft and head. As he began to get hard, I continued to deep throat him. I got on all fours and demanded that he fuck me. I could feel his hesitance, but soon I felt him fill me up. He was huge in size and girth. He plowed into me a few times, going balls deep and soon I felt him shoot his load into my ass, as my cock also did the same thing. I settled in the center of the bed and pulled him to me, as we covered up and basked in the after-glow of our love-making session, he settled his head on my chest and dozed off. With my cock still semi hard and him in my arms, I lay awake and wondered what next? Then I remembered the camera.


End file.
